Til Death Do Us Part
by omnenomnom
Summary: I highly reccomend Skipping this and reading the first chapter. Kid has just returned to death City minus two weapons. But, Corona the girl he hid and left behind still remains, but not all is as it seems. Will he keep her waiting to long oblivious to the other players in the game? She waited so long, is he even the man she knew anymore? OCC CronaXKid/ SoMa
1. Forever a fighter

**Hey, Everyone Om here, Just to let you know this is my first fanfic so feel free to let me know if i have any place on here or not. This is a fun story and is open to any suggestion someone may have. However, I am sorry I don't want to use OC's. And as for spelling and grammar I'm awful with it I apologize ahead of time.**

**I own nada.**

_ Kid's POV_  
I was walking the grounds of DWMA after my return from my two long years training with Patty and Liz, noticing the landscaping. Father had really let this place go since I left. The symmetry is absolutely ATROUCIOUS!He should have never stopped letting me organize the gardens.  
As I walk down the path fuming at the misshapen mess, I wander deep into the wooded area behind the school. Fading into the dark, I walk up on a group of male students huddled in a circle. Curious, I change perspective and move silently through the wood, my black (and perfectly symmetrical down to the last skull's tooth) reaper suit blending perfectly into the brush. I see a view of one of the boys faces and recognise him. I walk quietly back to the path and enter the clearing.  
"Jordan, you know you shouldn't be on he ground after hours." I say leaning against a tree.  
"well, well, Killer," Jordan said, looking up from the circle. "Now here I thought you were still in London, has it really been three years?"  
"No, actually, we ended up calling off the training early, homesickness and all that." I haven't been called kid since the disassembly of the old Spartoi team. People started calling me Killer when I became a full reaper.  
"well you came at the perfect time. How would you like to have a welcome home present?" I thought about it. I haven't participated in a sex circle since I met Patty and Liz, but now that they're gone I could easily turn back...However, this was a larger group than usual, counting 8. What a perfect number I couldn't destroy that. She must be a brave girl.  
"Naw," I reply, " I think I'll sit this one out."  
"Whatever you say man, you're missing out." He turns back to the center and shouts "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING SLUT?" He raises his hand and strikes hard. These are his favorite, but I've always hated the girls who asked to be hit. Then again if they were willing to come out here with this many guys I guess that most want it that way. The girl falls to the ground and a single strand of rose pink hair slips past the wall of boys."Now sweetheart, will you promise to behave if I take off the gag, I want to see your pretty mouth?" He sneers behind a cynical smile. He tosses the pink piece of cloth behind him and I watch it dance in the wind for a moment before turning my head back to the show.  
The boys all snap to attention as the circle is broken by one of them falling backwards. Four more soon follow with a pause in between. Unable to hold it in I shout out, "Just get one more, 5 is so uneven!" The sixth soon follows. Well it seems this girl wanted it a little rougher than expected.  
"what are you doing staring! GRAB HER!" Jordan shouts to the other boy. The other boy obediently grabs her from behind and pushes her to her knees. I wonder who this feisty soul is, but Jordan still stands in the way. I hear he sound of his zipper going down and turn away to go home. Jordan's next statements shocks me into stopping."Hold her nose." That's rough even out here.  
"That's a good girls, oh you're good with your mo-" The dead silence is followed by a cry of pain as the last remaining boy follows his friends. Jordan recovers and grabs her from behind and pulls her hands behind her back. "You stupid bitch! You BIT me! Hey Kid, come help me over here."  
I stroll over to Jordan and pass in front of the girl. Her bubblegum colored hair comes down to her thin waist and covers most of her flat midriff that was left expose by her shirt. Bangs cover her eyes but I'm still able to recognize the girl. I reach my hand out and a leering smile crosses Jordan's face ready for me to grab her.  
But, my hand doesn't stop, with viper-like speed I grab the spot between his neck and collar-bone and he fall to the forest floor.  
The girl shakes her limbs loose as soon as Jordan's (now unconscious) hands has lost their grip. "Thanks, but I didn't need your help." She says with carefree tone. Brushing some dirt off her skirt  
"Sure didn't look that way to me."  
"Meh, I coulda taken him. Besides why would you care?"  
"Oh you know," I reply," just helping out an old friend." For the first time she turns to face me.  
"KID!" She shouts as she pulls me into a warm embrace."I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"Well Corona, you sure have...changed."

**Haha! Suprise, well not really after the summary I suppose. Anyway read and review, the next chapter contains a lime so look out.**


	2. Are you ready for this?

**Warning!Contains lime! Well now that that's out of the way I just want to say I know this chapter is kind of long and boring but mostly its just back story I can't stand just changing characters without explaining why. Enjoy. I. Own. NUFFIN! **

_Corona's POV_  
I twirl as he stares, smirking as his jaw drops. I'm not the shapeless girl that I was when he left. My flat chest has grown breast, small but still there, and is covered by a tight black long sleeved shirt that loosens at the elbows. My hips and legs hardly hide under a plain jean miniskirt, have become long slender and toned, enough that boys stare openly when I'm walking down the hall. Even my fluid movement, a habit of my old life, and flexibility draws them in, naming me an angel or a goddess. I find notes in my locker constantly but I always tear them to pieces.  
He continues to stare, prompting me to say," Well are you just going to let flys crawl in your mouth, or are you going to say something." Laughing I look up for his reaction. His eyes darken and lunges forward faster than my eyes can follow. He pins me against a tree blocking any escape for me. Kid scares me, he's the only one I can never really beat. He reaches up and grabs the sleeve of my shirt and tears, ripping it off to reveal my lacy red bra strap.  
"Kid-d wha-what are you doing." His hand slides up my thigh brushing against my entrance forcing a quite moan from my lips. "I, I can't handle this. Kid Please." I have gotten over my stupid speech patterns (also a relic of my past life) but somehow kid managed to bring it back to me.  
His fingers grip the hem of my skirt and rips. I wait for the cold air outside to assault my sex, but it doesn't. I look up into Kid's beautiful golden honey eyes seeing only care. I give him a confused look as he starts to back away.  
"My, dear flora, you were unsymmetrical." They way he uses my pet name makes me melt. It reminds me of the trip to Spain where he first kissed me. "Did you miss me?"  
In place of answering I pull his receding body towards me crushing my lips against his. He forces his tounge into my mouth not even bothering to ask permission. He forces me back against the tree and I feel him grow hard. I gingerly lift my leg up to hang on his hip. He trails kisses down my neck nipping at unexpected intervals. enticing small moans from deep in my throat. He slides my skirt up and growls at my matching lace thong.  
"So I'm guessing that's a yes." He whispers huskily in my ear sending chills down my spine. I slide my wetness up against his fully erect penis hearing him whine. "It seems like your the one who missed me." I snicker. His hands wander to the other side of my thighs trying to gain back control. But, he's to late, and I twirl back into the clearing.  
"Fuck it Corona, why do you have to do that to me?"  
"Cause' its fun, why did ya fall for it?"  
"Because I'm a guy. Let's head back, I'll buy you coffee." Walking back through the forest we leave the unconscious boys behind.  
"So Corona, I have to ask, why didn't Ragnarok come out to help you?" Kid inquires, and falls silent waiting for my answer. He's so cute in the shadows that for a moment i just stare at his glowing eyes. But, then I'm brought back to earth.  
" Well obviously I have changed you can see that much."  
"Yeah, you aren't exactly wearing that awful black dress and hiding in the corners anymore" I feign insult at his comment but he just laughs.  
"well about a year ago we were sent on a mission to destroy, get this, a dragon."  
"A dragon? I didn't think there were any anymore."  
"There are, it's just that most are in hiding since they are hunted so often. Anyway, it was a long drawn out battle and Ragnarock was getting more and more tired. The dragon was sucking our collected souls out of him and eating them was growing stronger but we were getting weaker. All it took was a split second of confusion and he lost focus. The dragon's tail stuck me and he didn't send the black blood fast enough to block it." A shocked look crosses his gorgeous eyes but I continue with a pained voice before he can interrupt. "The dragon took the moment to escape but I was dying and Ragnarock knew it. He blamed himself,even though I tried to point out I would have been dead long ago if it weren't for him. In his guilt he did a technique Medusa had taught him incase he were ever about to be destroyed and needed well a scapegoat."  
"That woman I could just kill her, I know she's your mom but-" He looks over and is silenced by a glare from me. My...mother... is a rough topic for anyone.  
"Can I finished?" I ask, and he nods obediently like a scolded puppy."He switched his body with mine... His black form fell to the ground as he was dying and he was able to look through those white x's one more time before everything faded out."  
"What happened then?" he ventured to ask after a few moments of letting my near death experience sink in.  
"I'm not sure, the black blood took over and three months later Justin Law found me in the Spanish mountains. He said I transformed into the demonsword and tried to attack anyone who came to help me."  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, I know he wasn't exactly nice but he was part of you." Kid said reaching down to grab my hand.  
"Yeah," I reply, gripping back, " I miss him a lot... But, enough about me what have you been up to Kiddo? How are Patty and Liz?" The last time I saw the demon guns I was worried that Liz was going to steal Kid away from me, although in retrospect I realize it's kind of hard for someone to steal something from you when it isn't yours to begin with.  
"well, They're gone."  
"Gone?"  
"Yeah, believe it or not Liz fell in love when we were traveling for training." My jaw couldn't stop itself from dropping. "She met a great guy in London and after a month of dating they decided to get married."  
"HOLY SHIT! A MONTH?!"  
"I know, I know, but she loved him and I couldn't stop them even if I had wanted to. So, she decided to stay and,of course, Patty could never leave her sister." I couldn't hide my smile, this is perfect! It's FATE, we are ment to be! We could run away and start a family! And live on the beach and have little Kid Jrs. who terrorise their father by making messes... Woah, where did that come from? Kid's phone, thankfully, chooses that moment to ring, he looks apologetically at me before walking ahead to answer it. I can't help but stare at his ass as he walks. I really did miss him. He hung up and waited for me in a sunny spot.  
"So who was that?" I ask but he seems too deep in thought to hear me.  
"Corona. I have something very important to ask you,life changing in fact"He grasp my hand with both of his and moves closer to my face.  
"Uh,a-anything, Kid." Is he finally going to ask me? Can he finally be mine?  
"You're a weapon now right?" He asks with an eager smile and eyes lit up like he has an idea brewing in his head.  
"Oh, yeah." I carefully respond tiring to hide how crestfallen I am." Why?"  
"Well do you have a meister?"  
"No? Everyone decided that since I spent all my life as part weapon part meister I would be better on my own. Again, Why?"  
"Well, that was my dad and he said since my weapons willingly quit I needed a new partner." He sheepishly clasp his hands behind his back." So Corona, will you do it?"

**What a important question. How on earth with this no longer frail child answer. You'll have to wait and see! I'm announcing a deadline for myself. It is my goal to have a new chapter out by 7:00 PM (Central Time) every Satruday. (Subject to change based on popularity.) Ok, let me know how you liked it or if you hated it.**


	3. That's SO NOT funny!

Hey guys,its om welcome to another chapter! Of course, I couldn't forget all the other character, what would we do without them? So go ahead and read then let me know what you think. I know I don't write a lot here but eventually I may write more. Kay. Read!

_Maka's POV_  
It's just after school and I'm heading home to make dinner for Soul and I when a hand shoots out and grabs my wrist pulling me into an ally. I'm slammed against a wall before a pair of lips smash into mine. His hands reach up to grasp my breast sore from growing to their new B cup. I try to struggle but my body responds differently, and melts into my attacker. It only takes me a moment before I willing kiss back sliding my hands to his chest.  
"Damn, I just can't surprise you anymore, huh?" BlackStar says with a smirk. He's calmed down a lot since I started dating him but he still pulls this kind of stuff all the time.  
"You know better besides,MAKA CHOP!" While he was busy rubbing the goose egg on his head I turn back and see the cutest expression on his face as he pouts. I go over and kiss the top of his head. He looks up at me with his baby blue eyes filled with nothing but love. He stands and gathers me up bridal style and jumps to the roof.  
"where do you think we're we going I have to make dinner?" I ask, like I have any say in it.  
"I have a little surprise for you."  
"But I promised Soul I'd cook tonight!" I Protest as we move further away from my home.  
"Please Maka," He whines, "I promise you'll love it. Besides, Souls a big boy."  
"well okay, I just need to call Soul and tell him so he can have Blair over. Perhaps she could cook for him." I pick up the phone and dial his number. He never answers his phone, I'm not even sure why he has one.  
"Oi, It's Soul, leave a message."  
"Hey soul its Maka, BlackStar is stealing me, literally, so have Blair come and make you dinner tonight.'Kay have fun." I hang up and watch as BlackStar carries me from rooftop to rooftop. Between Soul and Blair and BlackStar and I we never see each other anymore. Which is okay, I even started dropping hints for BlackStar to ask me to move in with him, but until Tubaski moves out there's no room. So, I guess I have to stay content with just a drawer in his dresser.  
"So where exactly are you taking me BlackStar?" I ask while hanging around his muscular shoulders.  
"Please, as if a god like me would ruin a surprise." He replies with a smirk on his face. "Besides we're almost there."  
I look around to try to locate where we are in Death City but we have roamed around in quite a few circles. I give up and lean my head against his chest. As we come upon a higher jump, BlackStar moves his hand further up my thigh to adjust his balance. His hands, rough and calloused from harsh training, grip my toned thighs gently. I feel a warmth in my belly and can't help but blush as I imagine him by the river shirtless, with water making his muscles ripple, with every push up.  
"Okay, sweetheart, it's time to close your eyes." BlackStar says looking at me expectantly. I giggle, "Okay, but you better not do something creepy." He keeps moving for a few seconds then lands and sets me down. "Maka, you can open your eyes." As the room comes into focus, the first thing I see is BlackStar grinning like a madman.  
"WELL?! What do you think I did a good job? What am I saying, I'm a GOD I'm always right!"  
"Hold, on BlackStar. I can't even see yet!" My eyes adjust to the room and I can see BlackStar's surprise. It's shelves and shelves of books, more than I could ever hope to have at home. They lined the walls of his room with everything from Poe to King littering the shelves. Grisham's new books and first edition Hemmingway's.  
"Oh, BlackStar. I love it!"  
"well i figure since your here most of the time anyway, you might like some books, and a store was going out of business so I bought the whole think. I think you may have a month of reading here." He smirks as he reaches and scratches the back of his blue hair. He's so cute when he's nervous. "Well, do you like it or not?"  
"I beyond like it, I love it. Thank you BlackStar." I run over and hug him, with a few tears in my eyes. "And, I love you BlackStar." I jump over to him and brush my lips against his, so softly he can barely feel it. Only a breath of a moment did I wait before pulling back to giggle.  
"So I go through all this trouble and that's all I get? Your god demands more!" He pull me closer and lowers his hand to the small of my back."Besides, your skin is so smooth and your lips are so soft. It's teasing really." He turns me like we're dancing until I swirl into his arms and kisses me.

**HAHA! Can you tell I like books? I know it's a short chapter but I have it separated because the next one is a lemon and if anyone is reading just for the story they could skip it. I promise to post it right away to be fair. Let me know what you think I need to fix.**

**Hearts,**

**OM**


	4. Don't forget about us!

**Lemon Alert (I'm not sure how many of these there will be because its my first one and I'm not sure how good it will be let me know.) You can skip it, it isn't essential to the story it just adds depth! Well here it is as promised. Read and review. I own nothing, unfortunatly.**

All knowing entity POV  
(I know it's criminal in the world of writing but screw you this is fanfic ONWARD!)  
Maka slides her arms around BlackStar's neck and allows her knees to melt as the kiss deepens. She licks his lip asking entrance and he accepts it. He'll let her win, at least for tonight. Happy to have won dominance the kiss becomes one of her need and desire. She pushes him to the bed and straddles his hips. Kissing down his neck shes nips at his collar bone enticing a moan as his hands grasp her ass. Encouraged Maka trails down to his midriff, and he whines at her promptness. he has always been one for a good amount of foreplay. However, not one to disappoint, she instead lifts the hemline with her teeth and pulls up. The black tank soon falls to the floor leaving BlackStar's abs at Maka's disposal. He looks up at her With new eyes, she's never been so bold before.  
While BlackStar is distracted Maka sees her chance and lowers down to his chest and licks his right nipple. He shudders and a small moan escapes his lips at the comfort of the warmth. Seeing his reaction Maka bites down.  
"UGH MAKA!" BlackStar moan as his hips buck. Using her nails, she traces down his ribs and along his hip bones. Playing just under the elastic waist band Maka looks up her eyes meeting BlackStar's and seeing lust burn in them. She sits up and unbuttons her topmost button. BlackStar looks up watching her every movement. The second button is undone at an agonizing pace. He reaches up to undo the rest but Maka smacks his hand away with teasing eyes. Her hand traces down her now freed cleavage and circle around the next button. BlackStar groans and grinds his hardness against her pulling a gasp from her sickened lips.  
Unable to wait any longer BlackStar takes the moment to to reach up and tears of her shirt. Buttons clatter to the ground as she flinches against the cold.  
"Oh BlackStar, you shouldn't have done that. Now I'm going to have to make things even." Before he can react she slides off his boxers and underwear revealing 10 inches of manhood.  
"FUCK!" BlackStar shouts, unprepared for the chill.  
"All in good time, honey. But I want to have some fun too." She slides down to BlackStar's dick and grips it lightly enjoying the way he shudders. Slowly she starts to pump him, listening to him whine at her slow pace. She leads him towards the edge of the bed and slides on her knees. Carefully she licks the tip, quick and light but i's enough to send a spasm through BlackStar. He grips the back of her hair, pulling out the pigtails, hoping to have her take him, but she had other plans in mind. She licks from the base to the tip and flicks the sensitive head with her tounge. As she licks, his moans only make Maka wetter. She loves the way she turns him on, nothing gets her going more than knowing how much she pleasures him.  
He pushes the back of her head again begging for her to take more and shes only happy to oblige. She slides his manhood in through her lips and swirls her tounge, enjoying his reaction as he quivers. She takes it deep into the back of her throat and wraps her hands around the rest of him. She pumps up and down keeping rhythm with her hands.  
"Ma-ka. F-faster." BlackStar whines with his head thrown back. Maka obeys and speeds up taking him deep as she can. BlackStar was reaching his limit, and getting dangerously close to exploding all over her face. He pulls her back and chuckles to himself as she squirms to get back. She loves to make him cum, and she will, but he wants to make sure she gets it too. He turns her around and pulls her up into his lap. He kisses her up her neck and nips on her ear. As she moans she reaches down to stroke his length but he pulls her hand away.  
"But, BlackStar...I...I want to make you feel good. Please just let me touch you." Maka begs in a quiet voice.  
"No, Maka. It's my turn." He slides his hand under her skirt and pull her underwear up, tightening on her sweet spot. He pulls harder as she moans and moves it back and forth the thin silk fabric sliding over her clit. Her breathing skips as he pulls harder breaking the thin straps that hold it together. He tosses it aside and places his hand on her inner thigh. Rubbing his hand up and down just shy of her wetness. He places his left hand on her breast and pinches her nipple.  
"Please BlackStar, let me make you cum." Maka says between breaths.  
"Now, now, be a good girl and be patient." He rises his right hand up to her pink clit and rubs in a circular motion. She falls into a series of moans and he flicks her. Ready to move on he tries to slide a finger in but her hand reaches down to stop him.  
"No BlackStar, I only want you inside me. Can you please give it to me?" BlackStar positions his dick at her entrance.  
"I'm not sure what you want me to do?" BlackStar breathes into her ear. He pushes against her gently,"What exactly do you want?"  
"I want you in me. Please."  
"You'll have to be more specific than that." His hand continues to rotate in slow circles around her clit.  
"I want you inside me." She whimpers.  
"I can't hear you." He rubs her sweet spot faster knowing the perfect way to make her cum.  
"I want your hard dick to punish my tight little pussy!" She screams as she cums on my hand.  
"Oh sweetheart all you had to do was ask." Maka was still recovering from the aftershock when BlackStar jammed his full length into her dripping V. She screams at the sudden intrusion and BlackStar grunts at her unexpected tightness.  
"Am I tight enough for you BlackStar?" Maka asked recovering from the feeling of ten inches of heat being forced into her. She waits for an answer but all she receives is another pounding deep inside her. BlackStar lifts her body up and down so she's taking all of his pole and he's driving it deep as he can, loving the sound Maka makes every time he hits so deep.  
He flips her onto her back and drives back into her, watching her perfect breast bounce up and down. Her nails claw down his chest and he nearly cums but hold himself back. Reaching down he rubs Maka's clit and slows his pumping. She whines at the reduced speed but soon starts to scream with pleasure. He bends down and bites her neck hard, Making her scream his name. Maka shakes as she nears the brink and calls out, " BlackStar I'm going to cum, PLEASE FASTER!"  
BlackStar stroked faster and harder, only pushed further by Maka calling his name. He managed to ask grunting "Maka, where do you want it?"  
"Cum on my chest!" Maka instructed, collapsing into scream as she tipped over the edge. BlackStar, not wanting to be left behind pumped harder, the added tightness made his vision go white as he released his load on Maka's chest.  
Falling to his side he gathers Maka in his arms, who is still riding out her orgasm. As she relaxes Maka licks her lips she taste looks BlackStar in the eye to make his watch as she licks his cum off her plump lips.  
BlackStar sighs,"What's wrong BlackStar?" Maka asks sleepily, tracing the outline of his star tattoo. She always thought tattoos were trashy until BlackStar came along, she always thought a lot of things before BlackStar came along.  
"Okay, don't laugh." She nods and he continues. "I just don't know how you do it. Even while you're licking my cum off your lips you still look so innocent." He blushes as he says it.  
"Oh, thanks. I was worried it was something bad." She said, drifting off, "I love you BlackStar."  
"I love you too, Maka." But it was too late, she was already sleeping. "What an angel." And that was his last thought before he faded into sleep.

**Whew that was an odd one to edit in a coffee shop. I hope noone saw me. Let me know if I should do more of these or not, I figured since it was rated M may as well go all the way. This is on;y a little side chapter to remind you other characters will join the story will be back to kid and Crona (Got her name right from now on sorry) next chapter.**

Hearts,

OM


	5. And so it begins

**Why hi there everyone. Your friendly neighborhood OM here with another chapter of 'Til death do us part.I'm really getting into his so I think I'll pick up the pace a little and change that deadline to a MINIMUM of once a week. As always I don't own this story or characters.**  
**To everyone who wrote me reviews I wrote all this this fast for fou. I really didn't think it was that good so thank you. Also sorry about errors in the next few chapters I'm trying to post with very little battery life**

Crona's POV  
"So then how do we do this?" I ask looking around the training field. The straw stuffed dummys were standard but the targets on the ceiling are obviously specialized for the long range weapons. The retractable tiles opened for a full view of the sun, but we closed after hours.  
"Well let's start with your partial transformation. Let me see what it looks like." Kid has a small black book with him and seems to be taking notes and sketching. How like him.  
I guess this was inevitable though. I knew the moment he asked me to be his weapon I wanted to scream yes but I decided it was best to have some time to think about it. I returned to my dorm room, (The one they moved me into after forcibly extracting me from the basement, I'm not too proud of that.) and thought about his many girls, would kill to partner with Kid, the future Shiningami, the power it would come with could make them one of the strongest (and richest) weapons on earth. But, I would never do it for money or power, I would do it because that's what kid asked of me. I wish I could say I fought with myself for hours and strongly debated the pros and cons, but really, since it was Kid, I picked my answer in the first 5 minutes and spend the rest of the night dreaming of fighting along side him taking on the world...and a few other things.  
"Okay I can do that." concentrating on my right arm I feel the familiar pain of the bone morphing into a blade. When the glow had faded the brilliant black blade has replaced my willowy arms. It was thin but deadly sharp and had a smooth sheen run up the length when the light changed. It amazes me how weapons change so fast and so fluid, from a regular human body into a harbinger of death.  
"No!NO!NO!" Kid screams as I flinch back shocked at his voice. "IT'S SO UNSYMETRICAL! YOU MUST USE BOTH ARMS!" He continues to mutter to himself while trying to, well it looks like he's trying to squish the blade in and draw it out on my other arm. I'm getting irritated with all his poking and prodding. This is not the kid of attention I was looking for from him.  
"Kid, I dont see the big deal, besides, your stripes are- hey wait a minute where are your stripes?" I ask noticing that his now shaggy dark hair is devoid of the three snow white trademark lines that usually surround half his head.  
Kid took a moment to stop scratching in his book. "My stripes? Oh, you mean that trash that had plagued my head and destroy my beautiful symmetry for years. On my trip I was able vanquish the unholy markings when I met with a African shaman and explained my problem. Together we were able to discover, due to the venom from a series of painful bee stings given monthly, I was able to destroy all the bleaching pigment, restoring perfect even color to bless my beautiful symatry."At this point he pulls out a mirror staring at his reflection with a goofy smile. A few minutes pass before I lightly scoff to remind him of the task at hand. "Right. Ehm, now the other arm if you please." He stands there tapping his foot impatiently like a teacher waiting for the correct answer. You would figure since I'm doing him a favor he would loosen up.

Sighing I close my eyes and focus on diverting half my energy on each of my arms. I feel a painful stinging followed by an odd force pushing against them. I open my eyes to find Kid kneeling on the ground looking up at me eyes shining.  
"Oh, my goddess you are so beautiful and perfect that the heavens themselves open up for you." Kid stares admiringly up at me as I wait for the alarm clock to buzz, but it doesn't. Please tell me he hasn't become like the rest of the boys at this school, only seeing me for my body and thinking with the wrong head.  
"Uh, Kiddo? What are you talking about?" I ask shaking him off me feet.  
"Just look at you, my dear, perfectly symmetrical in both forms!" Confused I look down at my arms to see he's right both my arms have elongated into two thin black needles. Both of equal length and weight (I know because Kid later took out a tape measure and checked.) that move like the perfect extensions of my own arms that they are. Ready to test this new form I zigzag across the field adjusting to my new agility. I have always been fast but never even close to this, everything I run by is nothing but a blur of colors and when I stop I turn to see Kid's sharp eyes still seconds behind me. I charge toward one of the hay dummys and send my blade's deadly point to the perfect center. Kid continues to stare while I morph back into my body. Readjusting to the change. "Kid I know you love the symmetry thingy but we really have to get to work."  
"why can nothing good ever stay?" Pondered Kid staring into the wall. I can't help but love him at the moments like this. "Alright go into full weapon form and lets see what you can do." Happy to be on a topic other than sympathy and eager to impress. I change into my new form.  
"legendary Demon Sword Ragnarock!"  
My body still hasn't grown used to the change and the twisting pain is agonizing as my body reshapes itself. Bones are transformed into a thick, black, blade, sharper than a razor that could cut through stone,jewels colored the dark obsidian of my eyes, stud the hilt from the tip to the base. muscles and skin become a tough leather coated handle with a dark red tassel, silky as my hair, hanging off the end. Stien Says that the pain will fade eventually but will never completely disappear since I was not born as a weapon. I feel Kid reach out to grab me but as soon as his hand makes contact I clatter to the floor. The cold dirt and hard ground send vibrations up the length of my hilt, causing an echo throughout the empty room.  
"What the hell was that Kid! Your supposed to catch me" I angrily shout while looking up at the golden-eyed boy. Confusion coats his eyes and I can see his brain trying to solve a problem. He looks up in realization then looks down to me realizing I'm waiting for an answer.  
"Crona, I can't pick you up, you burn my hands." My blood turns to ice watching our new budding future begin to shatter.

***Old time anouncer voice* DUN! DUN! DUH! Is the two young hopefuls future over before it even begins? Can Kid overcome this problem and mark Crona as his! Tune in next week for the next episode of Kidsss (and Crona..s) INnnnnn SPACEEEE!**  
**Haha, sorry I just had to do that. You know the drill read and review.**

**Hearts,**  
**OM(nenomnom)**


	6. I'd do anything

**Hey folks, now on to chapter sorry to keep you hanging. This goes more indept with Kid, in case you haven't caught on (which most probably haven't) Kid has always been a guarded soul. This just worsened as he aged, but with Crona in his life he's coming back to the world. Well here we go, No Tango Soul Eater**

Kid's POV  
I never thought she would actually say yes. So much has changed since I left. When I heard her agree I knew it was too good to be true, and when I saw her transform into her symmetrical perfection I knew there had to be a catch. And here it is, waving its big ugly face right in front of me, mocking. When Patty and Liz left it was sad but not heart breaking and I have been with them for years. But, just after a few hours of knowing Crona as a partner, this soul shattering feeling shouldn't be here. It's not supposed to be like this, I'm a reaper. They all work for me. Every. Single. Weapon. Ever. Patty and Liz jumped into my hands and I was instantly intwined our soul length's making every move a perfect fluid thought.  
"Wha-what do you mean K-Kid? Of course you can hold me, just pick me up." Crona said transforming back into herself. She looked up at me with the saddest and most pained expression that anyone on this planet could make. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes showing just how much it pained her to, to think this over before it has even begun.  
I don't want to know I hurt her. I have to be able to say I've done everything. "You're right maybe you just slipped. Let me try again." I say with a false optimism. I know it will be the same but I say it just to see her smile.  
"Right! Here we go! Legendary demon sword Ragnarock!" She cries as a soft glow shimmers across her supple skin. Her hair is blown upward by an invisible wind before it to disappears into the glow. The outline of her form breaks as she begins to reshape herself. The glow breaks and in the place of Crona, is a perfectly symmetrical sword and it looks just like her. It's hard to explain how it's possible for one to bear likeness to an inanimate object but I can just see her. I see her Slate color eyes, her long arms and legs, even her unnatural pink hair fighting its way through the dark winning only by half. As, she falls, ready to be wielded to for a bond, I reach out bracing myself.  
Again the moment I make contact with her a shock shoot up my arms burning like fire. I ignore my impulse to drop her and hold on as long as I can. But, the pain doesn't cease, it flows through my veins tearing at my nerves, teasing me for my attachment. I feel like I can't hold on any longer but I know That I have to or she'll be hurt. I steel myself and try to ignore the pain, but the magma courses the pathways of my arm, the pains to much and my vision starts to fade. A smile crosses my lips as I notice, with victory, I'm still holding on.

Crona's Pov  
"Kid? Kid? Are you okay? K-Kid?" I'm still in Kid's hands but his eyes are closed. "Why aren't you answering me? KID!?" Taking a deep breath I break back into my body. My sockets popping back into place and muscles stiching themselves together. Red flashes behind my eyes as I push through the second transformation of the day. My body screams in protest but fades to a numbing ache as the world comes back into focus.  
I'm lying on Kid chest when I gain back control of my body. His heart beats still but it's so...slow. his smell is intoxicating, it's almost enough to make me fall asleep in his arms, well almost. But, he's in trouble I have to wake up. "Kid,wake up! Kid." I start smacking his face trying to wake him up. "KID WAKE UP! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS KID WAKE UP!" I see Maka and BlackStar running towards me.  
"Crona? Whats going on are you okay?" Maka ask me like Kid's not lying right there in front of me, not responding to anything!  
"For god's sake Maka! HELP KID!" I can't understand why is she looking at me! But, she seem to make the connection and shouts at BlackStar to look at Kid. He runs past us to pick up Kid. Wait. Past us? I was laying on Kid just a moment ago. I keep moving further and further away! It's Maka she's pulling me away from him. No, I can't leave! I push back and feel Maka slam against my back and she staggers back.  
"I have to get to Kid, I'm sorry Maka I didn't mean to hurt you but I need to get to Kid. He's my meister and I need to know that he's okay." I intend to charge toward my newly appointed Meister but my body disobeys and I feel the impact of the ground on my cheek. Something crunches but I am numb to any pain. Fine! If my body doesn't want to work then I don't need it. My body inches forward painfully slow, driven by the need to be with him.  
I feel myself rise and whine, thinking God has come to drag me away. I heard Maka's voice mummer something but see myself drift closer to Kid. I didn't even notice I was crying until I saw it stain Maka's sleeve.

BlackStar's POV  
I'm not sure what's going on Crona is flipping out on Maka but she looks hurt bad. I pick up Kid looking at his hands. They're a bright glowing red and I can feel the heat without even touching him. I hear Maka make an "oof" sound as she falls to the ground. Crona is inching forward towards us. Man shes in bad shape.  
"You okay Mak-Mak?" I ask as she steps closer to Crona.  
"Yeah she just took me off guard. What do you think she means by Meister? I thought she was one."  
"I'm not really sure. Just pick her up and bring her over by Kid and maybe she'll calm down." I watch Maka carry her over and her wails quiet into whimpers. "This is bad we need to get them to Stien. Oh, damn Maka she's crying."  
"Oh shit, that's going to stain. We need to hurry."

I** know that was a real short chapter but there was so much in it I didn't want to over crowd. Well I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. Sorry if there were a bunch of tense switches in past Chapters, i have issues with that. I'll change it as soon as I can.**


	7. Maybe

**Okay, everyone this is a big one so I hope you have your popcorn. COntains a small lime because my friend is ridiculous and I just busted her doing said lime so it had to go in. As usual I Know(own) Nothing. :)**

Kid's POV  
Waking up in a room that you didn't fall asleep in is a scary thing. What's worse is waking up in a different room and not remembering when you fell asleep. The white on the walls is not easy on the eyes, I've always wondered why they painted hospitals white. A hospital so that's where I am. I relax as I wait for my eyes to adjust before moving. The blurriness begins to fade and my vision becomes sharp again. The first thing I see is the medicine case I had organized for Medusa Sophmore year, everything still symmetrical. See if you give the world a pattern it will follow it to the tee. That is the key to a perfect world. So if I'm in the infirmary things are better than I have hoped.  
However, if I am here then something must have gone wrong. I close my eyes and try to remember my latest memory. It's fire and burning, and thoughts to hold on for dear life. I involuntarily attempt to clench my fist, being stopped by a rather large and messy bandage.  
"The person who did this is trash. They should be given all the worlds bandages and force to wrap and un wrap them until they get it right." Finally, after unknoting the mess, I peel the last bits from my skin. My skin... It's burned to a bright red all the way up my arms, the sensation trickles through my body and I feel the fire again. All this because...because...I tried to wheel Crona. CRONA!  
I jump out of the bed to go in search of my trusted friend but fall to the ground on unresponsive legs. "Fuck!" I manage to climb up on my bed and get ready to attempt the 3 foot walk to the door. I am trying to strategize a way to open the door when someone walks through.  
"Oh, good your awake." It's Maka. she's followed by BlackStar and Stien, both who walk in with much less interest in their eyes. Stien walks over to my bed and commands me to lay down.  
"Where's Crona?" I calmly ask Maka as Stien undoes my perfectly symmetrical bandages. A dark shadow crosses her face and I scared, no, terrified at wha could have happened.  
"She's fine just resting in another room from the stress, you can see her when she wakes up." Stien replies before Maka gets a chance to answer. "Your burns are healing well Killer. But, you still need some rest. BlackStar you did a great job with these bandages."  
Ah, so BlackStar's the one. I'll have to show him the proper way later. "Of course a god like me can never make a mistake!" BlackStar bellows and follows with a laugh.  
"Alright Mr. 'God' it's time for you to go. You too Maka, I need you to check on Crona."  
"Uh, s-sure Stien." Maka looks confused but BlackStar pulls her into the hallway screaming about how he can heal his disciples. Stien's smile falls as soon as they leave the room and he stalks over to close the door. Twisting a chair around he sits in front of me and stares, twisting he creepy screw.  
"So, Kid, what actually happened there?" He states getting straight to the point. "Those aren't just any injury that you have." As I recount the story to Stien my thoughts wander back to Crona. The way she kissed me in the woods was so different from who she used to be. I have to see her, to feel that passion one more time.  
"Kid, you should know better." Stien's statement draw me from my thoughts."When you were shocked the first time it was a warning that your soul wavelengths didn't match up.  
"But, I'm a reaper, we can use any weapon." It's first grade knowledge he knows that and stills he's wasting time I could use to see Crona. She could wake any second.  
"Exactly, Kid, any weapon, but Crona isn't a weapon; she's a meister. We left her on her own because he truth is she can never normally sync with anyone. She can't have a partner." A silence falls as his statement sinks in.  
"Hey, Stien?"  
"Hm?  
"You said normaly, is there another way?" I ask taking careful note to watch his face  
"Why yes my young reaper there is."

LIME! Nuff said.  
Maka's POV  
BlackStar is still going on about saving his people when I zone out into my thoughts. Why did Stien lie about Crona being okay, it makes no sense? She's hurt bad but a visit from Kid could help her heal and she's always asking for him anyway.  
I'm so deep in thought I don't notice when BlackStar stops talking. He pushes me down one of the darker halls and into a closet. "BlackStar what are you doing, we have to go check on Crona." I try to push past him but he just grabs my waist and pulls me close. Gripping tightly on my ass.  
"Come on Mak-Mak, all this sexy nurse stuff is turning me on. You're so goody-goody," He leans in close licking my ear lobe and whispers, "why don't we have some fun." Kissing behind my ear he finds the spot he always knows will make my knees melt.  
"BlackStar," I breathe, "we'll get in trouble." He bites the outside of my neck and pulls back, making me groan and sending shivers down my spine.  
"That's the point Sweetheart." He lifts me up with his strong arms and slams me against the door. His hardness pushes against me and a small moan excapes my lips. His hand slide down to my thighs ready to tease me. His fingers trace the ouline of my underwear as he slowly moves his way toward my center. He's about to run over my sweet spot when the door opens abruptly.  
We fall straight back with BlackStar landing on top and my legs wrapped around him.  
"Oi, what does a guy have to go through to get a broom around here." A guy with white hair snaps. As his crimson eyes meet mine I look away unable to meet his gaze.  
"Fuck it Soul! You just cock blocked me." BlackStar shouts as he helps me up. I blush at being caught but to be caught by Soul is like punishment. His eyes drill into me racking me with guilt. A long time ago when I first started dating BlackStar he told me I shouldn't see him. When I asked why soul told me I should be with him and leave BlackStar. But after so many years together I knew the confession was just out of jealously. I let him down easy but things never were the same.  
"Sorry man, they just sent me from art class. Someone broke a vase." Soul states with a shrug and graps a broom.  
" Of course, no one could be as graceful as me. I am a god!" BlackStar shouts as Soul walks away. Before he's even out of sight BlackStar's voice drops into a sultry growl, "Now my flower shall I ravish you against the window where the whole world can see?"  
The vien in my head throbs as I pull out my book."MAKA CHOP!" I leave BlackStar unconscious in the hall and head up to the surgical recovery unit of the infirmary. I knock twice on Crona's door and walk in after noone answers. She's awake but staring out the window. Stien beyond lied when he said she was fine, when we brought her in here both her arms and legs were broken in many places. It took many hours of sugerey on Stien's part while BlackStar and I tended to Kid.  
"What happened to him?" She asks in the voice she used when I first met her. It seem like all her life and energy has flowed out of her. I don't think she knows she hurt him, in fact I think I'm the only one who saw it. I don't have the heart to tell her.  
"His arms are slightly burned, and he has some inflamed nerves but other than that he's fine must have been out in the sun to long. Should be back training in a few days. That's what you guys were doing right?" I have always been a rotten liar but she seems to dazed to notice and only nods in response. I feel like I don't even know her anymore, after BlackStar and I started dating he became my life and we didn't really have time for friends. Then Soul started drinking, and Kid left, and Tubaski found her brother, we all just kind of faded leaving Crona behind.  
"So Crona, tell me how you became a weapon."

Crona's POV  
I had just finished my story when Stien walks in carrying some X-rays. I feel more normal knowing that Kid is alright. Even though I know Maka's lying it's nice that she tried to fake it, but I'm the one who hurt him.  
"well I just reviewed some of the X-rays and it looks like the black blood seems to be rushing the healing process nicely. You'll be ready to walk around without crutches in a few days." Maka looked shocked and I was too. With the damage she described I thought I would be out for months and Kid would choose a new weapon. What am I saying he'll choose a new one anyway, even if I weren't injured he can wield me.  
"Maka would you excuse us for a minute? I would send you down to Kid's room but someone didn't fold his clothes just right and now the wrinkles are unsymmetrical." Stien snickers and I suspect it was him who folded said clothes. But, how like kid. Maka moves to leave but I grab her hand. I know we have grown distant since the gang split apart but I feel the pull of having a best friend again.  
"Let her stay, she was the one who saved me." Stien simple nods and continues.  
"Crona, I know since you have become a weapon and weren't born one you feel pain while changing. I believe by changing twice in that short of a period so soon your body couldn't support you and your bones snapped. The black blood is helping you mend but the bones are now considerably weaker, you'll have to be more careful with how often you change. As time goes on you may get better but don't push yourself." I nod showing I understand and feeling stupid that I caused so much worry by being so rash.  
"Stien, thank you for helping me but I want you to tell Kid I'm sorry I hurt him. I'm the one who pushed for him to try again, if it weren't for me we wouldn't be stuck with this." Now I'm not usually one to cry, it never gets you anywhere, bu know that I hurt the first guy who had ever cared for me was like a slap to the face. Sniffing I studder out, "And, tell him, Rachel is a dual battle ax, he'll like that or that Zack is a perfect circle throwning disk. Both need meister's and they would love to have him." Maka's face is red knowing she has been caught in a lie but nevertheless she slides her arms around me to comfort and cry with me. Stien obviously uncomfortable in a room of sobbing women coughs and causes us to pause.  
"Now, um, don't cry. Kid and I have arranged a way for you two to work on strengthening your wavelengths." I look up the tears instantly gone. "Now it will be hard work and you'll have to open yourself completely to one another but he's willing to try it if you are."  
"I will try anything to make him happy, it's the least I can do." I state as if it were a fact that had been proven throughout time.  
"Great! Meet in my room tomorrow after classes this won't require anything physical so it's a great way to train while still on bed rest." Stein leave the room and I'm feeling much more optimistic than when I walked in.  
"There is no way I'm leaving you in this dreary room all night!" Maka says, after a moments contemplation she exclaims, " I know, we can have a sleep over! Soul's never home and we could have the whole place to ourselves. I can even make dinner." She goes on describing out night as she walks with me on my crutches to my room to grab clothes. I think this is gonna be fun.

**So my fan girls out there are you happy to see Soul? Even though he has become a dark torment...soul? Ah of course you are Well this is the last of the three chapters I wrote today and I'm going to bed. Read and review so I know if I should do more post like these. Sorry it was so long.**

**Hearts,**  
**OM**


	8. Keep Your Guard up

**oh I guess I lied about just posting those three but my Wifi has been stolen. (Thoses theving basards!) So, I'm writing while I wait. A new charater is poping in can you guess who it is? Lets, watch..( I don't own it, sorry I'm running out of cool ways to say this.)**

Kid's POV  
I was walking down he halls of the DWMA when I saw BlackStar yelling at Soul. I walk over to the argument, but it seems there's a stand off. It's probably a "who's better at arm wrestling" thing, so I start with a safe, "Hey, BlackStar, thanks for saving me the other day I never got to tell you."  
BlackStar looks at me and with a grin says, "A god always helps his followers!"  
"Oh shit you aren't a god! Stop acting like a child." Soul says leaning against a locker. His eyes are rimmed with red but the actual crimson has dulled out to a pink, the color of Crona's hair. Crona, I need to check on her soon.  
"Oh, hello Soul. I haven't seen you since I got back. How about a game of basketball after school?" I ask hoping to end the argument but Soul just glares at me and stomps off.  
"Aw, is someone sad 'cuz he lost his baba? Stay away from Maka, you alcoholic!" BlackStar shouts, his face getting red. What the hell just happened? What did I miss while I was gone? "Kid, stay away from Soul he...isn't who he used to be." The group of onlookers disperse and BlackStar disappears.  
"Um, Killer?" A small voice from behind me rings. I turn and see a short brown haired girl with blue eyes. "I know you probably don' remember me but I was in your biology class before you left?" Kate, that was her name.  
"Oh hey Kate, what's up?" I say a warm smile on my face. I had to do a project with her but spend the whole time wondering what why she keep studdering. I didn't think I was that scary.  
'Hi, um I know you need a weapon and um I was thinking, um since I'm a specialty weapon, you could um use me?" I didn't know much about Kate but I did know she was from the Fugiaca clan who always produced the strongest weapons.  
"You don't have a meister yet?" I ask confused, everyone who have killed to be her meister.  
"Well people have asked but, I waited for you. The truth is...I LOVE YOU KILLER-KUN!" The last part wasn't to shocking, before I left girls we proclaiming love left and right, although most of them were sluts. I'll have to let her down easy since she's so nice. Wait, why didn't I even have to think about it. Crona, yeah, I already have a weapon, and that's all. It's just um, she's not my type that's it.  
"I'm sorry, Kate, but I already have a weapon. I'm partnered with Crona now and I think were going to be paired for a very long time. In fact I have to go see her now." I say, letting her down as easy as I can.  
I'm strolling through the hallways when I hear my name being whispered.  
"Did you hear? Killer partnered with Crona."  
"I didn't even think she was a weapon."  
"She's so lucky, I wonder if they're a thing?"  
"I heard he told Kate no and she really hot."  
"Yeah, he's probably fucking Crona, all she ever did was shoot guys down."  
"Please, Crona's a whore, poor sap doesn't even know it yet." I hone in on this last voice and see Drew by his locker. That guy has always been a douchbag who talks about others like he's so much better. I'm over there faster than anyone can follow and a few girls scream when I appear by his side. I turn him around and slam his back into the locker holding him down at the throat.  
"What did you say?" My voice dark and dripping poison."WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY PARTNER?" I slam his head back causing the locker to dent. He coughs and meets my gaze, challenging me. I stare at his brown eyes and see deep into his soul. His parents always loved his sister more and asked why he could never be like her. But, he knew, his sister would go out and drink then come home late at night through his window bringing guys. Women are sluts all of them!  
I pull out of his head and see that his eyes are pointed down and he has lost his never. "Nothing, Killer, shes a nice girl." I release him and he slumps to the floor his girlfriend jumping to his side. She pretends to care in public but really she treats him like shit at home.  
Turning around I walk toward the room Stien said she was in. I wonder why shes in the surgical recovery unit, must have been out of beds. The rest of my walk is uneventful and I noice a lack of my name in the whispers of others.  
I walk into her room but she's nowhere to be found. I detect a presence behind me a moment to late as it jumps on my back.  
"KIDDDDDYYYYY-KUNNN," God she so cute when she says my name like that. "Or should I call you Killer like everyone else, a big scary grrrr, that's what you are."  
"Crona, are you feeling okay?" I ask as she circles around and straddles me front. She's slipping so I reach down to support her directly grabbing her ass. She giggle and my eyes go wide.  
"Aren't you a naughty Kid-Kun, I'm not even wearing underwear." She whispers and licks my ear lobe. My nose erupts and starts to bleed over my shocked expression. " Oh, silly Kid-kun, I'm sorry I made you bleed, don't worry I'll fix it." She skips over to grab some tissues and her skirt rise up past her toned thighs, I manage to hold it in but when she bends over I lose it. Blood sprays everywhere just as Maka walks in the door.  
"There you are Crona, don't run off like that... What happened in here?" Maka takes in the scene and narrows her eyes at me.  
"Hey, don't look at me, I just came in to check on her and she attacked me talking about how she wasnt wearing underwear." And, she wasn't, dear Kami she wasn't.  
"How dare you take advantage of her in this state, it's so cruel, it's... it's...MAKA CHOP!" I'm recovering from my new head wound when Crona runs over with tissues. Maka grabs a mop and starts cleaning the floor. "Hey Maka," I ask when I had regained my ability to speak. "what do you mean "this state"?"  
"Oh, it's some pain pills that Stien gave her but she has no immunity built up at all. She's been doing this all day." When her back is turned Crona crawls over on her knees so I can see down her shirt, and licks my lips.  
"However, can I make it up to you dear Kid-kun?" She slides her and to my crotch and I immediately stand at attention. I moan as she rubs and the pressure builds.  
"oh no not again." The nosebleed explodes all over us again.  
"KID WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Maka screams.

**HAHA! I'm dying on my couch! READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Let the training begin

**Already ready to see how I'm going to make this work? Here it is can they make together as weapon and meister?**

Crona's Pov  
My face is a beet red as I remember what Maka told me about the infirmary. I didn't have the never to ask but I wonder if he liked it. No, I'm his weapon, I can't think og him like that or I could ruin this before it starts.  
Wandering into Stein's room I see Kid waiting in a desk with his legs splayed out and arms on the next closest seat. Should I sit next to him? His arms are on both chairs so it's like he's claimed them. But, what if he was just saving them for me? That's stupid it's after class we're the only ones who will be in here.  
As I move, toward another seat a few rows away Kid pats on of he chairs right by him. I feel like I'm floating, he wants me to sit by him. I wait for him to move his arm so I can take my seat but he doesn't,  
"What's wrong Crona? Don't you wanna sit here?" He ask as I stumble for an answer. "Well, I, uhh." Unable to think of what to say I sit down and his arm wraps around me pulling me close. A blush spreads across my face and I look up. Kid's patently looking down at me. I let him know he has my full attention.  
"Crona, I understand if you don't want to do this." He says as calmly as if he's talking about the weather. "It's going to be hard and people are going to talk." I'm not to concerned, people have been talking about me for years, I just brush it off.  
"What kind of quitter talk is that! Kid if I didn't want to be your weapon I wouldn't be here, so shut it." I say finding that nerve I'm famous for. And it's true, I would do anything for Kid if he only asked it of me, I haven't told him so yet, but I will, someday, probably, maybe.  
"I know but I want you to think-" I interrupt him already knowing no matter what he says that it wont change my mind.  
"I have thought, now, shut it." I pull him down towards my lips and graze his with mine. His kiss is so soft and so filled with care I sigh with glee. I pull back and were both blushing. He places his hand at he base of my neck and pulls me closer to him our lips are inches away, centimeters, millimeters. I feel the warmth of him before he even touches me.

Stien's POV (WOOO WHOO)  
Sigh, late again. It's only students this time but I really should get my timing better, Mariea is getting upset when I come home late for dinner. I ponder this thought as I walk into the class room. Crona and Kid and inches away from each other, I cough to announce me presence but they don't seem to hear me. They drift closer and chuckel to myself, kids.  
"I'm sorry guy this is soul sync 101 the sex ed. class is down the hall." They hear that one and jump apart. Ah 18, what an awkward age.  
"Sorry professor Stien." The both recite together, I'm worried they only have interest in becoming partners because of a crush but later today will let me know that.  
"Are we ready to begin?" I'm setting up the glasses as the come down from the desk. "Okay, this is how it's going to work. You both drink this liquid and bond allowing each other access to your own mind. Crona the reason why Kid can't hold you is that when he tried to resonate with you, he's matching up with the wrong soul."  
"What do you mean wrong soul Stien." Kid interrupts. "I see her soul right there it's the same as it has always been." Sigh, kids these days.  
" Kid, I want you to take a good look at Crona, can you honestly say she hasn't changed from the day you left? You are trying to sync with the old Crona ut the fact is she doesn't exist anymore. it's not that she has two souls, it's that your stuck in he mindset of her being the same person as when you left." He, looks down guiltily as I continue. "Now Crona for this to work you'll have to enter Kid's soul and no matter what you see you have to accept him. If you don't Kid will be pushed out and this won't work. To understand you Kid will go through the walls you have set up deep into your soul. If just one ounce of distrust leaks through everything will fail, got it."  
"So then, he can see everything?" Crona ask blanched white.  
"Well technically yes, but to do so he would have to specifically seek it out and break through all the walls first. So it's very likely that he won't see everything there is to see." She nods in acceptance of my answer.  
"Okay Crona, to help build the trust we will start with you. Kid she's going to lose consciousness and it's your job to look over her I can't interfere. Are you ready Crona?" She nods and I hand her the glass of wine colored liquid. She drains it back and slowly her eyes start to droop. "Get ready kid." I warn him a moment before she falls as he dives to catch her. And, the training begins.

I** know this chapter is short and I'm sorry I keep doing them but I want to make sure that I have both their expirence in the same chapter. Read and review.**


	10. She's hiding

** Hi there neighbor, Mr. Om here. It's a beautiful day in the neighbor hood. Won't you be mine? Well this is a explaining chapter but I infused it as much as I could with cool details. Whew double digets! in... two days oh well i have no life. So enjoy I Opera Whinfrey Network (OWN)**  
** nothing.**

Crona's POV  
Stien was talking to Kid about something when the world went black. When I next opened my eyes I was staring up into a vast blue sky. I was laying on sand, white as snow, and the aqua blue water crashing gently on my feet. I pull myself from my sandy bed and shake loose my clothes. No sand falls and my body leaves no imprint in the sand. It's like I was never there.  
Walking seemed the only thing for me to do so I head away from the beautiful beach. I pas very intricate sand castles built along the shore the waves slowly wearing them away.  
I'm wandering away from the beautiful water and the sand turns to grass. I turn around and the beach is gone. I'm standing in field with knee-length grass that tickles my legs. I have been changed into a billowing white dress and my hair flows in the wind. A child's laugh blows on the wind and I follow it to the source. It's a young boy with black hair and a blue sweater and his mother. The woman is beautiful, with silky brown hair down to her shoulders and pale skin. I try to see her face but when I try to approach they just ripple. She's tickling him and he's vainly trying to fight her off. The mother stops and pulls the boy into her lap.  
"I love you mammy." He says drifting into sleep as she sings. I listen for a bit before I too being to feel sleepy. Remembering I have a job to do I stand up to move away, walking another direction I catch the woman's voice on the wind again.  
"I love you too, Kid." I Spin around but find I'm too late and the scene has changed again. This time I'm on a cliff dressed in my old black dress. I can't believe I ever wore this thing, no wonder no one knew I was a girl. Nothing ever seems to happen from just standing so I head towards the highest cliff over looking the ocean.  
So that was Kid's mom. I never really thought about it I never had a mom before, but I suppose everyone else must. I wonder what happened to her I never saw her at the mansion. Pondering I see a figure at the top of a rocky outcrop further up the hill. They shifts at my presence and walks out of sight over the hill.  
"Hey, you wait!" I run up the hill trying to catch up but my dress restricts my movement. I keep running but the hill grows bigger and bigger until it a mountain. I trip on a rock and wait for the impact, but it doesn't come.  
"Crona? what are you doing here? Wow you look great." My eyes peek open and Kid is sitting in front of me under a willow.  
"Kid? Is that you?"  
"Well of course it's me but is that you? You look so different and what are you doing in Ireland?" He motions for me to join him on the log and I do. I back in my normal clothes and look him in the eye, something's different in there.  
"Kid, I look the exact same as I did yesterday. And, were at the DWMA in Stien's room. I say looking at him with curiosity in my eyes.  
"Ha, Patty must have slipped something in my drink! Or I'm dreaming either way I'm going to get her." I look at him confused. Patty is with Liz in London not here. Then it hits me I'm in one of Kids memories, I wonder why he can see me this time. "You know this is my favorite spot. I come here when I need to find something." He looks out onto a lake that has materialized.  
"What are you looking for this time?" I ask just to carry on conversation.  
"I just miss." He says holding my hand close. "I really like this look a lot, you defiantly shouldn't wear that black dress when you visit my dreams anymore." He chuckles to himself.  
"Who are you missing?" I ask relishing the warmth of my hand in his.  
"My dad, the gang, I can't wait to get back and see you all, the teachers, my mom. You know I really love when I dream about you Crona I feel like it's almost as good as seeing you." My heart melts as his words process. So even when he was gone he thought about me, I like that.  
"So, what happened to your mom Kid?" I ask. The lake and willow are suddenly gone and clouds have rolled in around us. The ground comes out from under us and we slam into a wood floor.  
"Crona you have to go." He says fear sneaking its way into his body and voice  
"But, I-"  
"GO!" That was Kid's last word before he transformed into a boy about the age of 8.  
"Haha, so who's changed now Kid!" I joke. He doesn't respond and terror shines in his golden eyes.  
"Mammy...Mammy where are you?" Tears start to form on the rims and he wipes them on his sleeve as he walks down the hall. I follow him until when he comes up into a door. He knocks but the door just creaks open. He pushes it the rest of the way open and walks in. I'm frozen in place until his scream brings me back to life. I charge into the room and find myself surrounded in blood. It's soaked into my clothes and my skin. Blood curdling screams assault my ear drums, and I watch child Kid cry over the cold corpse for his dead mother. The very woman I saw not five minute ago lies on the floor with her lifeblood soaked through her nightgown. Her eyes no longer smile and laugh, they just stare coldly at me judging. Her blue lips move and hiss out the words, "You don't belong."  
"I don't want to be here!" I scream into the dark trying to pull myself back to the previous memory. "I WANT TO BE WITH KID!"  
When I open my eyes I back at the school. I hope to wake and see Kid watching over my body but instead I find myself walking down the hall. I pass Stien's room and try to walk in but my legs keep me walking forward. Maka appears by my side and Kid materializes in front of us.  
"Hi Kid, this is Crona! He.. She... Crona is a new student."  
"Well Crona it's nice to meet you. Let's become good friends."

Kid's POV  
Crona stirs and a look of pain crosses her face. I pet her hair and hush her until the moment passes. How much longer will this take? I have asked Stein but he just says he can't interfere. Her eyes flutter awake and meet mine. I see them clear as the room becomes more focused.  
"Kid? Can you hear me?" She asks venturing to sit up, only coming inches from my face.  
"Well yes, I'm not deaf."  
"Where are we this time?" She asks like it's every day conversation.  
"We're in Stien's room, you just woke up." I say staring into her eyes. Every time I try to see her soul I'm shut out by something. It's not her at least not willingly, I just feels like I hit a wall. Well I can see her this time. Guess it's my turn now. I swallow the liquid and note a warm and nutty taste I lay in Crona's lap to avoid the fall when her hand rest on my head. My eyes have already closed but I hear her whisper in my ear. "Thank you Kid, for everything you did."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Watch out language~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's such a slut."  
I open my eyes and find myself in a white room with no windows or in the corner of the room sits Crona. She's wearing a dress a shade darker than her hair. Her head is down and the strands of light pinkfade into the dress making her look very much like a flower.  
"what a whore." I look around for a source of the voice. A black smudge has hit dead center of the wall closest to Crona.  
"A Liar too." The black grows doubling in size.  
"Loser."  
"Bitch."  
"Homewreaker." The black spot has now grown to cover the wall and tips the edge of Crona's beautiful dress. I try to call out but she doesn't seem to hear me.  
"Idiot." She looks down and watches the black slither it's way up her clothes and flinches as it touches her skin. I try to help but find that I'm frozen in place.  
"Yeah I hear that she's the reason why that group broke up."  
"Her mom was a witch, of course she would destroy everything." The black has now circled around her neck and pulled her face up. Silent tears fall down her cheeks as the black rips down the front of her dress. Tails flick he skirt up her thigh latching on to her ankles. I can't watch this happen, not to her. I close my eyes, waiting for the voices to stop. The scream now.  
"Cunt!"  
" Why doesn't she just kill herself?"  
"Yeah I hate her so much!"  
"Killed her own partner."  
"She should just disappear."  
"She thinks she so much better than everyone else."  
"You know, she's the reason Kid-sama left."  
I look up at this one. She can't really think that can she? Or are these just the voices of others? I have regained movement and shake out my body. The black is suffocating and cold.  
"Crona? Where are you?" I call into the darkness that has become errily silent.  
"Oh who are you?" A pale white snake curves its way around my body. It hisses again "oh, Kid-kun how nice to seee you."  
"What did you do with Crona?" I ask supressing a gag as the tounge flicks my cheek.  
"Oh so now you care?" The head bobs behind my neck tasting my spine.  
"I have always cared! Where is she?" I shout ignoring the bile in my throat.  
"DO NOT LIE TO MY REAPER! I know you left her and ran of with those two girls. I know you stole her first kiss then kept her a secret from your friends. You keep her yours and stole part of her life. But, do not think you can hide the truth from me I always know." It's body tightens around me.  
"I didn't leave her alone she had Maka and them. Besides, there was nothing between the girls and I they were just my partners and friends."  
"That group died a long time ago, right after Maka started dating BlackStar. And, just partners, you mean like your trying to be partners with Crona? She waited faithfully for you ignoring another guys evoking wrath from the other girls jealously. You could have sssaved her but You didn't care you left her to burn!" The snake squeeze and my lungs burn for oxygen.  
My vision starts to fade, the black surrounds me.  
"Kid, wake up. Kid?" I stir at the sound of Crona's voice. "You can hear me? Kid are you okay?" I open my eyes and Crona is standing in front of me, she's compleatly naked but somehow I feel no lust, I just marvel at her beauty.  
"Kid?" It's dark again but this time I feel warmth and comfort. I rouse but I'm not quite ready to wake up.  
"Can I just lay here for awhile?" A hand rubs my cheek and I take this as a yes. A few minute pass when I hear her again. She's singing, softly but she's singing.

_"Squint your eyes a little closer,_  
_I'm not between you and your ambition._  
_I am a poster girl with no poster._  
_I am thirty-two flavors and then some."_

She's, right she so much more than that.

Stein's POV

I left the room after Kid fell asleep, I knew he would have a hard time. I may be a teacher but I am not blind. I know that Kid will suffer for this. Crona has a hard life and it has only gotten hard since he left. She lives for him even though she tries so hard to deny it.  
I have been watching them as she tentitively waited for any movement, gripping his hands for the hard part. I saw him wake up when she was singing. But, he has fallen asleep again. As if on cue Kid's eyes open registering where he is.  
"I'm so sorry Crona." He gathers her in his arms, holding her tight.  
"What for Kid?" She ask shocked at his sudden outburst. But, while the other was asleep, I instructed both of the youths never to share what they experienced.  
"For everything. I'm so sorry." I stand up unnoticed from the back of the room and step out. I know I am no longer needed, they have passed this but so much still stands in the way. I hum a western tune I had recommended to Crona earlier this year when the gossip was at it's worst as I walk down the hall.

_"God help you if you were an ugly girl,_  
_course to pretty is also you doom,_  
_for everyone harbors a secret hatred for, _  
_The prettiest girl in the room._

_And God help you if you were a phoenix,_  
_and you dare to rise up from the ash._  
_A thousand eyes will smolder with jealously,_  
_As your just flying past."_

**Holy Cow that was the most time consuming chapter I ever wrote, but also one of my favorite so it evens out. The song was 32 flavors by Ani DeFranco, i dont usually deal with the song thingy but I wanted her singing for something later and to embody the vision of Crona in the dress and I didn't want people to ask what she was singing later. It will come later I promise. Anyway Let me know what you think and if you know anything. Also I'm going to stop saying read and review since most people know it already. Okay night.**

**hearts,**  
**OM**


	11. Heartbreak

Okay I nearly cried while writing this one. If there are any guys out there heads up this is kinda a mushy one. And to the girls, please dont kill me. Soul Eater and it's characters are not my property, side effects may include but are not limited to:watery eyes, runny nose, heart palpitations, mood swings, nausea,fits of hysteria, uncontrollable laughter and releasing of your bowels, good luck.

Kid's POV  
"Are you ready?" I ask. I'm not really sure how this is going to work but Stein promised it would.  
"Yup." She replys her muscles tensing. "Here I go!" She shouts as she jumps into the air. Her body reshapes itself and the glow breaks as she falls. I prep myself for any shock there maybe but she just lands in my right hand, metal cool to the touch. She's so light it's almost like holding air. BlackStar, Maka, and Tubaski clap from the bleachers. BlackStar and Tubaski get up and start their training too. Maka just sits and watches, I wonder if she misses Soul. Crona has filled me in on what had happened to everyone since I left but everything seems so surreal.  
"Are you okay Kid?" Crona asks.  
"Yeah I'm great, let's start this." I say I head for one of the dummies in the center on the field. It's your typical dummy, made of straw shaped into a human form. I swing Crona fast but lightly. I was staring right at the dummy but some how I missed.  
"What the hell, I'm two feet away!" I shout frustrated at myself.  
"Kid, what are you talking about? You hit it dead on I felt it?" I'm shocked at this but I walk up to the dummy to inspect it. I see no mark on it but I poke it and the top half slides right off, the straw and the post it's tied to.  
"Amazing! I didn't even feel it! Crona your so cool!" We spend most of the day getting used to the feel of each other and hacking away at harder objects. It's extraordinary, she's so light that we move incredibly fast but so sharp and strong she can hack through most materials. I'm in the middle of explaining all the on our way to her dorm room. she's going to move in with Maka and I insisted on having my father pay her half of the rent, I will not let her stay where people treat her so bad, and since she kicked Soul out she need another roommate. We are almost to her room when she stops.  
"Who are you?" She asks, her voice dripping with anger.  
"Um, excuse me? I'm Death the Kid. Who are you?" I laugh, "What game are we playing?" I feel a sudden force at the back of my knee and a hand slams down on my chest. I hit the cold granite floor hard black star's spotting my vision.  
"You are NOT Kid." She slams me against the floor again and this time I see red.  
"I. am." I say between coughs.  
"You have not talked about symmetry all day, you used me mostly with your right hand, I have been only walking on your right side and earlier you brushed my bangs to one side but not the other. NOW WHO ARE YOU!" She screams. I think about it and I notice she's right I haven't thought much about it today, or really all week, I do when I'm at home but when I'm with Crona it just kind of slides to the back of my memory.  
"It's me I swear, I just kind of forget when I'm around you." I see her eyes start to melt and a smile begin to form but she soon is focused again. "Prove it.  
"I met you at the academy, I am the son of the principle of this school, we used to be in a group called Spartoi formed to defeat the krishna," I continue to list off random facts when I see a look of doubt in her eyes. "I had to twin guns, Patty and Liz, that I left in London, my hair used to have three stripe, Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Patty, Liz and I played basketball every weekend, and my favorite number is 8" I pause for the moment out of breath and look up to gauge her reaction.  
"Not good enough, I need something only the real Kid would know." I sit up wincing at the pain in the back of my head. I grab her hand and begin," Before I left for training with Patty and Liz I took a walk through the grounds of the school. One night, it was late, I couldn't sleep. So I left for the woods. I was walking by a waterfall when I saw he most beautiful girl in the world." Her eyes widen as she realizes which story I'm telling. "The moon was shining down and crickets played a beautiful song with the Nighting Gales. The water rippled as a girl with rose-pink hair rose out with droplets dripping off her face. I hid in the bushes and listened while she sung with the birds. It was beautiful and sad, about a girl with a mom who never loved her and beat her. Everyone saw it happening but no one ever reached out to her, until one day she made a friend. But, that friends parents pulled him away and she died in the end, from loneliness. That night I thought to myself I was not going to let this beautiful flower wilt because no one cared enough to look after it. I stepped out of the forest onto the bank. She had stopped singing and stared at me with her eyes that were more beautiful than the night sky itself. I walked into the water and gathered her into my arms. She tried to speak but i held me hand to her angel soft lips. I carried her onto the bank and laid her down, holding up only her head and whispered the words.." I pull her face close this time we are reversed, but I still say the words, "You are the only flower that can grow in the darkness."  
Our lips graze each others cautious at first but I soon pull her closer, not of need for her body, but to show her the love I have felt for years and had been unable to tell her. She kisses me back and I feel her pain, the pain of being left waiting with no promise to return. The pain of so many remarking on her beauty without seeing the person underneath. The pain of Jordan dragging her out there, ready to take what she wouldn't give willingly. The pain, of losing a friend.  
But, I also felt her joy, the freedom of coming out of her shell, the happiness to see me coming to her rescue, the excitement of me coming home, and the warmth of me holding her. She breaks the kiss, her eyes filled with tears, I wipe a stray one from her cheek.  
"Crona, when ever I'm with you I feel as if the whole world is complete. I promise that I will never leave you again."

Crona's POV  
After the kiss we had a long talk, about what will happen in the future. I couldn't help but feel sorrowful when he said we should wait before dating, to see if this was just a side effect of us being new partners. I hate to say it but I agree it would kill me to know Kid didn't love me but I had trapped him in a relationship. Still it hurts so much to be so close yet so far from him. It helps that he told me that we can go to the weapons ball together but it's not really enough. I was so depressed that I almost missed Soul when I passed him. He moved out from the shadows blocking my way. "Crona, what are you doing at the school this late?" He asked, I could smell the Sake on his breath.  
"I could ask the same thing of you." I have not been around a lot of alcohol but I know that it makes people stupid and dangerous. I was never really worried about Soul until my first day at Maka's. We had been sitting in front of the TV watching an old stand up routine when the door slammed open. Kid came in sucking face with Blair and Maka said to get a room. Soul started screaming at her about being to up tight and Maka said Soul was a drunk and he had to quit of leave. He left ripping the door off it's hinges, and I spent all night trying to make her stop crying.  
"I just, got sick of the cat." He take another sip from a bottle that I know, despite the label, is not filled with water. "So how have you been, my dear? Break any laws lately?" He asked stumbling toward me. I shake my head no and he laughs getting dangerously close. I siffen at the strong scent of alcohol radiating off his breath, he's just inches from my face. "You should, it's a lot more...fun." A wicked smile is pulled to his lips and I step away.  
"Uh I have to go home Soul, maybe you should to." The grin drops and his eyes stare at the ground.  
"Oh, yeah, sure we got school tomorrow don't we?" He ask, I nod my head. " Kay, see you around." He stumbles down the hallway, I concentrate and look hard at his soul, I see it just a moment before he turns the corner. It's cracking.

Soul's POV

I'm dying, drowning in my own blood. Why won't anyone help me? Can anyone help me? Is anyone there? Somebody? Please. Help.

~~~~~~~~~Important author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OOOOO spooky right? And try not to hate Kid too much if I just let them stay together it would be much to easy now wouldn't it? Well yes for those who catch on the next chapter is the annual weapons ball which mean all the kids will be dressed up in their finery. Also we have an entrance of a new character, and a reappearance of an old one. Possibly a lemon or a set up to one depending on how carried away I get. You'll just have to wait and see. Let me know what you think! Thanks to all who left reviews your wonderful people cause this is crazy hard.

PS I am contracting a friend to draw some picture of Crona and Kid since I could not draw to save my life. I will get them up as soon as I can.

PPS ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS THE SONG, or music video, that she was singing in the flashback Wins best fan ever award. Hint, it's a country song. Post answers wherever, first one who gets it wins!

PPPS I have started a new fanfic so I'll be cutting down on how many chapters I post to about 1 or 2 a week once school starts. Sorry.


	12. Angst

**Hey, guys so things may not have gone as well as planned. I have inserted a lemon, kind of on accident. Also we got a cutie coming in, he's my favorite. Anyway you know, I don't own this stuffs. enjoy **

**Crona's POV**  
I like having Kid around, I really do but this is getting kind of nuts. Kid met me at my room this morning, much to my dismay. I woke up not to my usual alarm but to the feeling of a warm body next to mine. When I opened my eyes and saw Kid look down on me, his golden orbs met my sleepy onyx. His hands slid under the sheets and I tingled as he drug his hand across my skin.

"Good morning, little flore, I didn't know you slept naked." Kid remarks cheerily. My mood shatters when I realize it wasn't a dream. "What's wrong my dear? You seem upset." I feel his hardness rub up against my thigh.

"Kid. Get. Out." He looks at me and his cocky grin fades away. He starts to argue but I wrap myself in the sheet and kicked him through the open door. He slammed upside down into the wall and I slam the door. Why in the hell didn't I give him a key and more importantly why did that bastard leave the door open, half the girl's dorm probably saw that. Great just great. All these shenanigans have put me behind scedual and I had to jump in the shower and grab the first thing I saw to wear.  
I'm locking my door when I notice Kid is still leaning against the wall waiting. Most of the halls have emptied out so it was really easy to notice him. A dark bruised mark has formed his forehead and I feel a little bit guilty. "I'm sorry Kid, I'm just not really a morning person."

"I could be if I woke up to you every morning, especially when you look like that." Confused I look down at the outfit I had chosen. A tight black dress hugged my curves, I blush deeply, it's so friggin short. Where on earth did I even get this. I have a vague memory of when Maka and Tubaski first found out I was a girl and dragged me out dancing, if I remember correctly it ended up with me being cornered and Maka had to pull out a few Maka Chops. I try to run back into my room but Kid grabs me around the waist and carries me to the elevator.

"No Kid! Stop, I'm naked and need to change!" I try to push a button to stop us but he just closes the doors and sets me down.

"No, there isn't time. You'll be late besides you look great." He did have a point we drop down to the school level and I cautiously take a step out Kid right behind me. All conversations stop and everyone stares. I reach for his hand but he pulls away. I'm hurt, he's the reason I'm stuck like this in the first place. No! I will not cry. Fuck 'em then. Taking a deep breath I start the sexiest walk I can manage. I think I may have overdone it because not only do jaws drop but so do drinks, books, and a few girls hands.

Kid pops up behind me sending out a death glares to anyone who looks my way. We get to my locker and he leans seductively against the locker next to mine. I blush when putting in my combination, I finally get it right and open it. I guess word had gotten out about what I was wearing because at least 30 notes fell out of my locker. Kid picks one up reading it out loud.

"Crona, love your sexy long legs but they would look so much better in my bed than yours, call me sometime. -Drew" He crumbles the paper and literally incinerate it before my eyes. I look over to Drew who's locker is just a few feet away and he's smirking. A dark skull shaped shadow rushes up behind him and pushes him into his locker, closing the door. I never realized how scary of a reaper Kid was, he never used to let it show. The shadow returns to us and shreds all the remaining notes.

I grab my book and continue to class, Kid following close behind. I try to grab his hand again but he still brushes me off. What the fuck! "Kid, I don't get you. You scare off any guy who comes near me but then won't hold my friggin' hand. What gives?"

"I told you we have to wait until this weapon thing is over, and they're all douches why do you care?" Holy shit he's so infuriating I just want to smack him! I almost tell him off when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn expecting to see another horny teenager but instead who I see makes my heart happy.

"Justin!" I jump up wrapping my arms around his neck. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago, holy shit Crona what are you wearing" He looks me up and down, not exactly hungry, but almost admiringly. Kid coughs and I had forgotten about him and he's fuming. Hehe this could be fun.

Still hanging on his neck I press my body into his, "oh Kid, you remember Justin Law right? After he found me he fixed me up and checked on me every single day. He was my best friend and we did everything together."

"Yeah, until I had to up leave you like a jerk! But I'm back now, so everything will be great again." The priest joked while Crona giggled. Yeah it was immature but Justin had been there for her when Kid wasn't. You know, I'm not sure why but I never noticed how cute Justin was. "Hey, I'll walk you to class!" He laces his fingers through mine and we start off. No one was left in the hall so no one saw but it doesn't really matter because Kid did.

I had always known Justin had a thing for me but I never really felt anything back. I guess I was so obsessed with waiting for Kid that I never thought about anyone else. Kid met me after class careful to stay close to me and deflect any attention from other guys. It was the end of the day and I saw Justin walking down the hall. I raise my hand to wave at him but I feel myself pushed into a dark hall.

Kid's eyes are glaring and lustful. His slams his lips into mine forcing his tounge in to explore me pulling out a small moan. He growls deep in his throat and lifts me up off the ground. His hand slides up my dress and his hands move down to cup my ass. I moan as he grinds his hardness into me, why does he have to steal my breath away? My collar-bone tingles as he licks his way down to my chest flicking my hardened nipple from the outside of the material.  
A coughing sound brings me back to the world and I open my eyes to see Justin, blushing bright red. Oh god I'm so embarrassed!  
"Leave! I'm busy." Kid growled thursting against me forcing a small moan. I squirm again trying to get Kid to let me go but he just stands between me and Justin. Justin looks at me waiting for what I will say. I want to push Kid off me and go cry to Justin but I can't bring myself to do it.

"May-maybe you should go Just-" I groan quietly as he slides his hand against my entrance. "Uh...Well then... I guess" Justin stumbles on his words looking for help from me. "Are you sure your okay Crona?"

"Justin we both said leave, I love her and she obviously loves it!" He slides his hand beneath my underwear and jams his finger into me. "Uhhhh, KID!" Justin chooses this moment to stumble off and Kid turns back to me smirking. "Hold on tight." he commands I feel a rush and close my eyes. When I open them again were at the door to my room. I look for my key but impatient as always kicks down the door breaking the lock. He tosses me on the bed and sticks a chair against the door the crouches over me.

"wh-hat are you-u doing Kid- kun?" I say voice shaking. Silences me with a rough kiss pressing me down. His tounge twist and turns exploring ever inch of my mouth; he pulls away a string of saliva trailing from my mouth to his. Unwilling to wait he rips down my dress, bunching it at the waist. I shiver as the cold air touches my already hard nipples. Kid grins and flicks one of the tender numbs, taking one in his mouth. He sits up and pulls off his shirt. I look at him, while he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I can tell it takes all his self-control. I bite my lip, am I sure? I mean the way he's been acting lately-

My thoughts are interupted as he nibbles my neck and pinches me withdrawing a moan. Suddenly he bites down and grips even harder, I gasp at the pain, it feels good. I guess I waited to long to answer him. I whimper as he pulls away and tears my dress and underwear off my feet. Oh god his skins so warm, his hand trails down to my hips. I buck forward grinding my hips into his, loving the growl from deep in his throat. He sees me smirking and presses my hips to the bed. I squirm trying to release myself.

"Stop it. Your going to be a good girl today and do just what I say. Got it?" I don't know whats going on Kid's eye have taken on a dark aura. It's almost like he's someone else.

"I said, Got it?" He pulled me out of my brain by pressing his hand against my area and I moan yes at the unforgettable feeling. "Good now relax and hold still." He forces my legs apart licking the inside of my thighs. I whine and try to push myself onto Kid. He pushes me down again, making me pretty sure that I'll have bruises on my hips but I don't care. "Tell me what you want." He traces around me just teasing, he wants to make me beg, and I don't think I can deny him.

"I want you to lick me Kid-kun." The sentence came so easily to my lips I wonder if I have dreamed about this before. "Only since you asked so sweetly." He laps at my sweet spot making me arch me back, taking advantage he slide his fingeres into me. I must admit that I haven't really done anything. But, Maka and I talked about it the week I spent the night but nothing she said could come close to describing the heat I feel in the pit of my stomach. I grab his hair with my hands, pulling him closer to me begging for more. He swirls his tounge and a flash of white shines behind my eyes. I scream at the intense pleasure.  
"Hm, what was that? I do believe I found your spot, but you can't cum yet. I have to much planned, you'll have to keep control of yourself." I nod and take a deep breath while Kid adds another finger. I moan his name as he laps at my sweetness. I know he told me not to but it feels so good! "Kid don't! Imma- Imma," He speed up and sends me racing over the edge doing what no one has ever done. I regain control of my body and see Kid looking at me smirking, oh god what have I done.

**Kid's POV**  
I knew she wouldn't be able to control it. She was so sensitive I probably could have got her of just by blowing on it. I wasn't done having fun yet.  
"Hmmm, you broke a rule. I guess I'll have to get rid of this another way." I unzipped my pants and pulled out my erection. The look on Crona's face as her jaw dropped was halarious. "You want me t-to put, that.." Her mouth was gaping open like a fish. I have been patient for this long but I was starting to ache and needed relief. I grip her by the chin and force her to face me. "Open your mouth."

She looks like she was going to protest but I just glare at her. I don't mean to be so cruel ever since I stopped training the Reaper powers have been acting up. I can't tell her that though, Stien said we had to wait for missions and she'll just feel it was her fault.

I watch her tentatively lick the tip. "It taste...salty." I was worried she was going to stop and moved my hand to behind her head to force her. Damn, why am I becoming this. "I like it." I look down at the blushing rosette as she puts the head in sucking and licking it gently. God her tounge is so soft. I twist her hair in my hands pushing her deeper. She bounces her head up and down licking the tip wildly. I growled and she sped up tightening her lips around my member. I shiver and push myself deeper in her. I feel myself against the back of her throat and groan as her muscles tighten around me. She pulls out trying to catch her breath. I refuse she just feels so good. I pull her back and force my way all the way in relishing the feeling off every ridge. I push her deeper and faster, instantly feeling the pressure in my lower half.

"Just a little more..." I sigh almost ready to release. I jam it even deeper ignoring the tears flowing down her face. I waited so long just to be with her I just need this! I pull out and cum on her face marking her as mine. She falls to the floor coughing and gasping for air. What I have just done hits me and I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. I wet a cloth and clean of her face. Her chest rises and falls with raspy breaths. I move her again to the bed but this time with care wrapping her with the warm blankets. I move to leave, sure she doesn't want to look at me, but her hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. "K-kid-kun, please stay."

I nod and roll into bed next to her, pulling her in my chest. This is how it's supposed to be, I don't need to worry anymore she's mine. "I love you Crona."  
"I love you too Kid.

**So that was not the planned lemon but I kinda went off track. I know Kid's being an ass, but hey there is a reason for everything young'uns. Anyway the ball and what not will be next chapter I didn't forget and I'll get it up as soon as I can. Read and review**


	13. The Taken

**So after everything that happened you would think all would be perfect right? Wrong! Let's see how this budding romance works out. Also, the return of SOUL! Don't own it**

** Crona's POV**

I twist in my bed with the absence of warmth. I reach to pull Kid close but my hand just hits a cold mattress. Sitting up, I look around hoping for a trace of him, maybe redecorating my room, but the cold covers and the absence of him just proves he's long gone.

My phone vibrates on the nightstand where I had left it in my rush this morning. It shows 4 new messages, the first three are from Justin.

_ Hey, Crona I'm back, but you probably forgot your phone again. I'm coming to find you my sweet!_

_ Hey what was with that Kid thing. I mean I know you missed him but you're not usually like that. Text me when you can._

_ I'll see you at the ball, please don't be mad at me._

My face flushes remembering how I brushed Justin off and he practically saw Kid screw me in the hall. Fuck, I got to text him back, before the ball. OH SHIT! The ball, what the hell am I going to wear? Maybe Marie can help me figure this out I'm sure the girls are already getting dressed. I'm running down to Stien's house when I remember the other message. I smile when I see it's from Kid.

_ That was amazing and I don't want you to think I just left you, I'll see you at the ball tonight. Meet me at the top of the stairs at 8._

I check the time and it's already 6:30, I pick up speed and charge to the door. Knock! Knock! Knock! Marie opens the door already dressed for the occasion.

"Oh, Crona what a nice surprise." She pauses as she looks at the rumpled skirt and shirt I had managed to throw on. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Marie, I have a huge problem, I hadn't planned on going to the ball, but then Kid asked me to meet him there. It was only yesterday so I didn't have time to buy one. Please tell me you have a dress that would fit me? I don't even care if you have worn it before." She ponders for a moment before leading me inside. I pass the lab tables and test tubes that Marie has made in to vases and little crystal sculptures. We pass through the living room and into her bedroom when she opens a trunk.

"I have just the thing for you to look your best my dear." She digs in deeper and lifts up a piece of cloth. "Ah here it is." My eyes widen and I stare loving at the beautiful gown in front of me. Her eyes soften and she runs her hands through my hair. "Let's get you ready for your prince."

**Kid's POV**

This is the one thing I hate about being Death's son, all the formal greetings. I must have greeted at least 30 people by the time 8 o' clock rolled around. Eager to see Crona I begin to make my way to the stairs. However, in the last second a flash of red and brown blocks my path.

"Hi Killer." Kate is standing in front of me. Her red dress cuts down to her belly button and there is virtually no back. The entire thing is held up by two tiny straps that fade into the material that cuts off at her knees. I nod and try to go around her but she just moves in my way again. "You're looking rather nice tonight, all dressed up."

"Yes you too, I'm sorry but I must be meeting someone." I move to walk away but she just grabs my arm. "Wait Killer, I have a surprise for you since you finished your training." She leads me away into the dark corner of the room. "Are you ready for your surprise?" I try to release her grip on my arm but I can't without hurting her. I just nod hoping to open it and thank you for the gift.

Her lips slam against mine, tasting sickly sweet. The watermelon lip gloss almost makes me gag and I am distracted from pulling away. Taking this as a sign she presses up against me pinning me to the wall. When I finally manage to look up I hear the doorman call. "A Ms. Crona Ragnarock,"

I push Kate off me knocking her to the floor. She is wearing a dark pink dress, the color of her cheeks when she blushes, it's a big ball gown with ruffles that cascade to the floor. Her sleeves come off the shoulder and a red dew drop pendent hangs around her neck secured by a delicate gold chain. Her hair has been swept up into a messy bunny, a few loose curls have come loose and tickle along her neck. Her eyes pass over me and don't stop. A matching gold bracelet dangles off her wrist as she raises it to the crowd. A man joins her lacing his arm in hers "accompanied by Mr. Justin Law."

**Crona's POV**  
I stand at the stop of the steps raising my head high even as all the chatter stops. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kid's jaw drop the watch his face twist in anger. It was his own fault. I look up at the clock above the large stage in Death Manor, it reads 8:30.

I had been waiting at the top of the steps, for Kid, but my prince never came. When I popped onto on of the balconys overlooking the ball room. I saw Kid kissing someone in a dark corner. How could he have done that to me? I was running out ready to go home when I bumped into Justin. He had convinced me to stay and have a nice time since I was already dressed up. I still didn't want to stay but Justin looked so happy to see me I couldn't say no.

Justin and I started to descend the stairs his arms laced trough mine. I look over at my last minute date and see his sparkling blue eyes staring at me admiringly. His blond hair is spiked up slightly and he is wearing a dark blue suit with a pink tie the color of my dress. You would think we planned it.

Curious I moved closer to Justin and whisper," Why are you in pink? It doesn't exactly match?" He looks down to his tie and a small smile crosses his lips. "I just thought I might match you." I blush and turn back towards the crowd as they part for us at the bottom of the stairs.

Kid pushes to the front of the crowd and glares daggers ar me. "Death the Kid." I acknowledge him with and continue walking. The tension was so thick I practically had to swim through it. Just leads me to where Maka and BlackStar sat eating dinner.

"Hey, Crona I didn't know you and Justin were a thing." Maka says with curiosity. I begin to protest but Justin answers for me." Oh no, she just needed an escort. Maybe one day I can hope to have someone like her." I blush but he pulls me out on the floor for the start of the first dance.

**Maka's POV**  
I sent BlackStar away to dance with Tubaski and he's twirling her around the room. Justin and Crona are dancing away, everything seems oblivious to them, even Kid who stands against the wall staring daggers at the couple. A hand touches my shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

Soul is sitting behind me, it pains me to say it but he makes me so happy when he smiles. I look around to find BlackStar but he's nowhere in sight. "Please for old time sake?" I can't turn down the hopeful smile he gave me. I nod, and we move on to the dance floor.

He's in his classic pinstriped suit but he looks like he hasn't slept in month. We move around the floor I am reminded of the grace and complex relationship we had as weapon and meister. "I hate to do this to you Maka, but I have to ask. Why? Why, BlackStar and not me?" He stops moving and looks me in the eyes, I wish I could see hate or distain but all I see is sadness.

"Soul, please don't do this, not here."  
"Okay, then follow me." He drops my other hand and leads me through the halls of the Manor. I was starting to get confused when he stopped at a large black door. "We're here." He releases my hand and open it. I walk through and find myself on a balcony over looking Death city. The moon is hanging in the sky smiling, the blood dripping off his teeth a reminder to the madness that exist outside our walls.

"So why?" I had forgotten Soul was there, I have been so used to his presence. I lean against the balcony thinking about the answer. "Soul, there was a time when I had loved you and I could have easily given my everything to you. But, then you changed, you stared going out late, and bringing random girls home. Things you said got meaner and I never wanted to be home. BlackStar found me wandering around one night and took me in. He was kind and caring when I needed it most. I'm sorry but I needed to do what was best for me. I open my eyes not sure when I had closed them. Soul is leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He looked so crestfallen I wanted to go over and hug him.

"When I lost you, Maka, I lost more than a meister, I lost a friend, a love, a caring soul, and the best part of myself. I will never be the same with out you, I just want you to know that." He sulks toward the open door and I break the doors that had held back every emotion I ever felt for Soul. I ran to the boy and grasped his waist pulling him close to me.

"Don't do this to me, Maka. I don't want your pity. PLease just leave me alone." Soul tries to push me off him but I need him to be happy I can't stand to see him like this. "It's not pity, I have loved you forever, through all of this I even love you more than BlackStar. I don't want to keep hurting you."

"So you want to fix me?" I look up at Soul and his eyes are solid red. "What if I'm not broken, what if I like him this way?" A sinister voice rings out from behind the shark teeth that are so trade mark to Soul Evans. He turns and picks me up, slinging me over his shoulder. I try to scream but his hand has covered my mouth. "You know what else I like. I like you little Maka-chan, and I would very much like to destroy you." He jumps off the balcony landing just outside the window to the ball room. Someone look someone see me! But, no one does and what used to be Soul carries me into the dark.

** Read and Review**


	14. Dance

**Yeah, um read. Don't own it. Oh and thanks for the new favorites/ follows!**

Crona's POV

He's so graceful; the way we move across the floor makes it feel like a movie. Somehow the path clears for us as we dance our way into the center. The music slows as everyone begins to waltz. When I first came back Marie was the one in the infirmary, she took care of me and we bonded. One day we were listening to music and I was bobbing my head to it, that was the day she taught me to dance.

I had always thought my first dance would be with Kid but I'm perfectly happy with Justin. 1,2,3.

"You look so beautiful, I've missed you Crona." 1,2,3.

"I've missed you too Justin, you're my best friend." 1,2,3.

"Right, friend." 1,2,3. "Crona, have you ever thought more of me?" I stumble messing up my count at the boldness of his question. He helps me recover and begins to lead while he silently waits for my answer. "You have always been there for me Justin." 1,2,3. "Lately, I do feel myself more attracted to you, and I notice things I haven't before." 1,2,3. "How do you feel about me?" 1,-

"That's easy Crona, I love you, always have, from the day Maka brought you in actually." 1,2,3. He pulls me closer. 1, I lean into him closing my eyes as he bends his lips toward mine. 2, we move closer just a breath apart. The music stops and I freeze opening my eyes to see a serious expression on Justin's face.

I follow his eyes and land on Kid, his eyes are downcast and a dark arua rolls off him in sheets. I flinch against Justin but he just pulls me closer. I see a flash of sky blue outside the window, just the shade of Maka's dress.

Before I can say something about it Justin speaks, "Ah, Killer, how are you?" He says nothing, he only clenches his hand into fist. "Well, could I help you with something?" A mumble comes from under his downcast head. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you could you repeat that?"

"I said, get away from her right now!" By now the whole ball room is looking at our scene. Justin smiles at me and I shake my head . I don't want to leave. "Sorry Killer, it looks like she wants to stay with me, I'm sure she'll dance with you on the next song."

"I don't want to dance, I want you to leave her alone and never speak to her again. Crona we're going. Right now." Kid closes the distance and grips my wrist pulling hard enough that I can see the bruises start to form. "Ah, Killer don't your hurting me."

"Don't call me that! You call me what you always have!" He grips harder and I hear the bone snap before I let loose an ear splitting scream. Everything else happens in a flash, Justin pushes Kid back and he lets go. Next thing I see is Kid standing ten feet away, one of his Sanzu has completed and wrapped around his head. His eyes glow a solid blue and his face is twisted into a dark grin. Justin kneels and pulls me close inspecting my wrist.

"Tubaski, come here!" She stands behind BlackStar and makes no move to help Kid. He growls aggravated and send out a wavelength that pulls her to him. She is forced to transform while Kilk and Ox hold back BlackStar. Kid catches her and raises his hands. "Goodbye, Justin Law. Reaper Slash!"

A glowing X of light shoots out from the air where he slashed. Everything moved in slow motion as I transform ready to block the shot meant for my best friend. The fire of the change spreads up my muscels amd bones stabbing into my nerves. The X is just a few feet away and there isn't enough time for Justin to push me out of the way. I brace for impact, and harden myself.

When I open my eyes all I see is black. It's warm and soft, almost like floating in a sea of satin. So this is what death feels like. I breathe out slowly wondering what I'll do for the rest of eternity. I feel hands grip me around the waist and I'm pulled back into the light.

I'm being held in Justin's arms back in my human form. Just a few inches from where I stood Lord Death is floating his mask giving nothing away. The blow had hit the Older Reaper instead and Kid stood facing his father. "Move, Dad. Now."

Lord Death sighed and sent his shadows floating past the other guest . The reared up behind Kid and dove into him. The yound reaper crumbled to the ground and the shadows returned to Lord Death. Tubaski runs to BlackStar crying. He picks up his son and turns to the crowd.

"Sorry about that everyone! Have a great rest of the night!" In a lower voice he turns to me. "I'll have to see you in my office tomorrow." I nod and he makes a thumbs up before exiting the room. As he leaves I notice blood dripping from the bottom of his robe. A choking noise comes from the back of my throat. Justin was agreeing to let Maka know about something when he heard. His eyes follow mine to the small speck of blood.

"He was fighting to kill, I'm so….scared." My face steels as Justin picks me up inspecting me for damage other than my wrist. "He wasn't aiming for you, it was me I'm sorry Crona. Do you want to leave?" I nod and he helps me rise with everyone still staring at us. "I'll drive, I have to fix that wrist anyway." We leave the room of whispers to find the valet has already pulled up the car. It's Corvette painted black with white spiked crosses detailing the hood and sides.

I climb in putting my weight on my left hand as I swing into the car, muffling a cry from the broken bone. Justin rushes to check on my but I wave his off with my good hand. We drive to the school and he helps me out of the car. We head to the elevator and he pushes the button up to my room. He's so thoughtful, but I wonder if he wants to stay. We could share the bed, that would be nice. I have a movie and some popcorn so we could cuddle up and watch pokemon or something. Yeah I'll ask him to stay.

My plans are halted when I reach to turn the knob finding it locked. I try my key and when it turns I open the door to a dark and empty room. I step in looking for my stuff but everything is gone. Justin grabs something off the door and hands it to me.

Hiya roomie! Your dorm master called me and asked when you were moving out since she had new girls who needed a place so I told her I'd take care of it immediately. Everything's all packed up and at my place. If you come back before the ball drop by and pick up your key and if not I'll grab you at the ball. I'm staying the night at BlackStar's so just let yourself in.

Bye- Maka

I look at Justin sheepishly, "Mind if we drop by the ball, I need to get my key from Maka?" I ask.

"Sorry Crona, BlackStar said he was taking Tubaski home and to let Maka know if I saw her before we left. But don't worry, you can stay with me I need to fix your wrist anyway." Without hesitating I meet his gaze and nod, happy to not have to spend the night alone.

He helps me into the front seat while I cradle my wrist. The city shoots by when I remember I was supposed to tell Justin something. What was it? The smooth ride of the car lulls me to sleep. As the darkness closes in I remember, where's Maka?

**I bet you forgot didn't you? Well don't worry Maka is somewhat safe with our little demon Soul. They're in the next chapter, of course a very fun lemon will be involved but don't worry there's plot too. I'll still be a little sporadic with my post since my computer broke but I'll try.**

**Hearts,**

**OM**


	15. Dark

RATED SERIOUSLY M! If you have any need to hate this don't read it, I'll summarize the important part at the end. Okay and here we go.

Omniscient POV

Maka feels her body slammed on a bed as she tries to uncurl her stiff body. The entire way here, Soul had his shoulder bone slamming against her hip. But right now that's the least of her problems. The blindfold is torn off and she winces as her eyes adjust to the moon lit room. She's in Soul's old room Crona's boxes are stacked around the room from when she brought them home.

"_Crona, she'll come home and save me." _Maka groaned inwardly once she realized she never gave her the key_." Damn, she's going to go home and probably sleep in that empty room. I'm in deep trouble here."_

Soul enters the room his eyes still glowing as he locks the door. "Oh, good you're up; this wouldn't be any fun if you were sleeping." Maka jumps up and backs away, "What wouldn't be?" Soul smirks and Maka understand it dashes for the door intending to break it down. Soul is faster and he slams her into the bed.

She cries out as the stronger boy overpowers her, holding her hands above her head. She tries to shake him loose but he snickers at her vain attempts. "You're hell bent on making this fun for me aren't you?" She stares as he raises his finger to his sharp teeth, biting down. A dark liquid shoots out sliding up her arm making her cringe at the chill. When she opens her eyes Soul is staring at her amused.

She attempts another escape but finds her arms tightly bound by the black blood. Maka looks back to Soul who has stripped off his tuxedo's shirt. The scar shooting from his left shoulder down to his him, glows slightly red. His arm glows for a moment as he transforms partially into a black and red scythe.

He traces her jaw line with the sharp tip and smiles as she shivers. "Oh Maka, careful, I might think you like this." He cuts a quick shallow line on her cheek before smashing his lips against hers forcing his way in. She gags at the intrusion and tries vainly to struggle against her bonds.

Soul pulls back a trail of saliva still connected to their lips. He leans down again and Maka forces her mouth shut. "Oi, I was trying to be nice. Whatever I prefer it this way. "He smiles sinisterly before bending down to lap at her bleeding cheek. She cringes at the stinging sensation when Soul pulls back.

He traces his scythe down her neck laughing as she quivers and drips down into her cleavage. In one move he slices tearing the fabric down the middle exposing Maka to the cold. "N-no Soul, you don't want to do this." He slides under her bra ignoring the girls pleads and snaps off her bra. She whimpers as her breast fall free. Soul traces her left nipple with the point, making Maka hold back moans. "Soul, please stop." She calls again but he just presses harder.

"He can't hear you darling. However I can, so stop holding back those moans I want to hear them." He lowers the teeth to her right nub and scrapes his teeth biting down. Maka whimpers in pain as Soul massages her with his tongue. Little moans start to escape her throat, as he traces her collarbone. He slashes the skin right below, loving the way she cries turned to pain. He laps the blood again ignoring the tears dripping down her face.

He slides the scythe down to her sweet spot playing with the fabric. Maka moans as the tiny point plays with a spot only BlackStar has. "Stop." Her cries have become feebler and she doesn't make a sound as Soul cuts off her underwear. He peels the lace away from her wetness and tosses it across the room. "Hm, now I'm sure you like it." He slices down her abdomen tracing it with his tongue as she winces.

He forces her legs open and positions himself between them. Two more shallow cuts decorate her thighs and she shivers with his closeness to her private area. She feels a hard object and Soul slashes another line on her chest and rubs against her. With his good hand he unbuttons his pants and lets them slide down. He hisses as the cold air flows through his thin boxers and chills his aching member. "Kami I need this, if only that little brat would have fucked you in the first place I wouldn't have to have waited so long." One more long slice marks her from her chest to her belly button. Soul laps up the collected blood and morphs back into his regular shape.

Maka, (who has remain, mostly silent through all of this) begins crying again as Soul places his tip at her entrance teasingly pushing against her. Suddenly a sharp pain makes her scream as Soul slams into her. "Well, after slutting around for BlackStar your surprisingly tight. I almost came, but that would be so rude of me wouldn't it?" He slams in again relishing the feeling of her muscles choking his cock.

Maka moans quietly trying to ignore the fact that despite the pain she still loves the feeling of Soul being so close to her. But, this isn't Soul; it's some monster in his body. He pumps fast grinning at the feeling from every ridge and every muscle. She won't let him enjoy this; she forces her body to relax and Soul growls at the lost tightness.

"Oi? Think you're clever huh? "He bends down to her ear and bites her neck drawing blood. "So am I." Before she can react Soul flips her around, the restraints bending to his will. He holds up her hips and sends more black sludge dripping down to her ankles. She is forced to hold her body up even when Soul slams into her again.

He pumps deeper hitting a spot she didn't know she had. She moans loudly and Soul pauses before ramming her again. This time she's ready but a small moan still escapes her throat. He slams away faster sure that he's going to leave bruises. She can't hold it in and with a few more pumps she cums letting Soul slide in deeper.

"Aw sweetheart, did you cum without me? Well that's okay I'll just let you give me something in return." Soul pauses as he transforms his finger into a little miniature scythe. He keeps pumping to the screams of Maka as he carves deeply into her back. He pulls his finger away admiring the perfect mark tattooed into her back. It's small so that no one will know, but if anyone manages to get her naked they'll see that she's his. He bends down sucking the blood from her torn flesh. The mixture of the sex and blood are more than he can handle and he pulls out cumming on her ass.

The boy turns her to face him pushing up against her damaged body. "Well sorry playtoy, looks like I have to be going soon. But, I'll leave you a little memento." The black blood creeps into her new wound and cements itself there. The skin heals over it leaving the "S" pattern tattooed into her skin.

He stands and walks to the edge of the bed. Time for me to leave but if you every try to scratch that off, or carve into it the blood will stop you. You're mine. Forever." He laughs manically and grips her chin hard enough to bruise. "Goodbye poppet."

Soul crumbled to the ground in a heap and the black blood evaporates into the air. Every drop but what's embedded in her skin. She hears a moan from the edge of the bed and jumps up into a defensive stance. Soul sits up his eyes back to the regular red pupils.

He turns and she braces herself for a fight, "Oi Maka! What are you-"He breaks off as her looks closer at her. He sees shallow cuts still bleeding all along her chest and thighs. Her eyes are rimmed red from crying and cum is dripping from between her legs. "Oh fuck, I didn't." Maka looks confused at this boy who doesn't remember raping his best friend.

"Yes you did!" There is more sting to her words than she intended as she fought off the anger. _Soul didn't do this but I still can't trust him._ She move toward the door before jangling the door knobs. Soul looks up with a look that is broken enough that it makes her freeze. "I can't fucking believe- I have to die." Before she can move Soul transforms his arm slicing his neck.

She screams at the loss of her partner and tears fall again. She looks up from her hands expecting a fountain of blood gushing from her old friend. He's kneeled on the ground cursing. When he looked up the skin he had slit. The flesh itself had been effectively sliced open but underneath in the place of tissue a black wall shines mocking. Soul slices his wrist next to the same effect crying in frustration.

"Soul, stop." He looks up at her flinching at her condition. "But, look what I did to you. I'm scum. But this bitch won't let me die. If it's not bad enough he's driving me mad now he's hurting those around me. Leave me Maka before he does more." She walks over boldly dropping to her knees and she pull his body to her kissing his lips. "That wasn't you Soul." He kisses her and tenderly brushes her wounds.

"Stay with me, just for tonight." He asks looking at her tenderly. "No Soul, Stay with me forever."

**Okay for those who skipped, a demon from the black blood took over Souls body and he raped/ sliced and diced poor little Maka. (Also leaving a tattoo.) Well when the demon used up his good boy points Soul looked over to see what he had done to Maka and tries to kill himself. But, the black blood stops him. Maka, seeing her best friend broken decided she must save him and stays with him. Just for shits and giggles read the last line, it's so cheesy. Okay so lemony goodness? Review and let me know if you want another one.**


	16. Cupcakes

Crona's POV

I'm warm, everything's dark but I'm warm. Someone sets me down a bed and I hear the mattress squeak under my weight. My eyes flutter open, and a caring face looks down on me. His blonde hair drifts in the breeze gently blowing through the opened window. His head phones cords trail down, passing starkly over his white dress shirt. The tie is untied but his jacket is significantly absent.

"Hey, you fell asleep on the way back here are. You feeling okay?" He brushes a hand across my forehead to check my temperature. "You seem fine; I already fixed your wrist it'll heal soon. You just need rest, I'll grab the couch." His voice hitches and he pauses looking for something else to do.

"Justin," He focuses on me ready to jump to my command. "Could I bother you to borrow some clothes? I don't want to destroy Marie's dress." He walks over to his dresser pulling an old pair of boxers and a tank top. "Here, sorry I think this is all that will fit-"He stops talking as I step out of my unzipped dress. I pick up the bunched mess and try to shake out the wrinkles, more curls falling loose. I toss the material on a hook over the door, reminding myself to get it cleaned.

"Thanks, Justin." I walk over and grab the clothes. It's dark but I manage to slip everything on the correct way. "Sorry but since I napped I'm not really tired. You wanna hang out for a bit? I mean I know it's late but,-"

"Of course we can, pick out a movie and I'll get some snacks, it'll be just like old times." He plasters on a fake smile and walks out of the room. But it's not going to be the same, I can promise that. His living is the same as it always been pictures of use decorating the wall. He lost his family when he was young and was so focused on training he never really had any school friends.

"Okay, don't laugh, but I made cupcakes." Instantly my face smacked into the smile at the small white and purple frosted desert. "OH KAMI YES!" I dash over instantly shoving on whole one into my mouth and taking four more to the couch. Justin is the best baker ever; I swear if I ever get married I want him to make my cake.

"So, what are we watching, the note book? Ooo how about the Titanic, Leo is soooooo tasty." I laugh at his gay voice, an art perfected over the years. "Ew romance kill me now. Actually we're watching House." Justin laughs at my predictable choice of the Japanese horror flick. The girl had just fallen asleep and she woke up in the house of fear, when I had finished my last cupcake. I look over and Justin's snickering.

"What's so funny?" I say through a mouth of my last cup cake." You have a little something on your lips." He taps his snickering and I run my small pink tongue across my lips and savor the sweet frosting. When I open my eye's Justin is staring at me lustfully. I never really have seduced anyone but it doesn't seem that hard. Guy's must be pretty stupid. Ha-ha I feel like being mean. "You have a little something to, don't worry I'll get it."

I kneel forward on my hands and knees pressing my chest up to his. I dart my tongue under his lips picking up a bit of frosting. I giggle as he grips the couch, trying to contain himself. "You are such a mess." I lick up a drop of frosting that had managed to drop to his chest missing his unbuttoned shirt and landing on his skin. A small noise escapes from him and I know I have him. He moves to lace his hands around me but I pull back to me seat and he just grabs air. "See, all better." I smile innocently as he tries to process me being gone.

This is always fun, he hates it but it makes me laugh and eventually he comes in spread in frosting or fires a joke. This time, when I look over, he has no amusement in his eyes just the same lustful look. "You know Crona, that isn't very nice of you." In movement to fast to track he has pushed me down and is lying on top of me. "You shouldn't tease unless you have something to give."

"Maybe, I do have something to give." I tilt up his chin and press my lips against his. My pulse races as I wait for his reaction. My heart falls as he pulls away from me staring down at me confused. I turn away to hide unshed tears. "I'm- I'm sorry Justin. Just got caught up-"He brushes my cheek with his thumb and turns me toward him.

"Don't be I'm glad you did, but I want you to know I'm not doing this for sex or anything. I don't want this going anywhere, at least not tonight. Not until I'm sure that you aren't going to regret this. Are you okay with that?" I'm shocked at my friend's outburst and his bluntness. I nod and that was all he needed before his lips were pressing against mine. The movie ended and the only light in the room faded to black. He carried me to his room princess style and we stayed there until sleep took hold of us both.

I'm walking to school my cheeks glowing and my body clad in some of Justin's clothes. We stopped by Maka's but she had left a note saying she already left for school and apologized three times. Just told me he could borrow the clothes he gave me to that morning for the rest of the day. It was only a pair of basketball shorts and a black hoodie with his trademark white cross, but I still felt more beautiful than ever. Whispers follow me down the hall but I ignore them, who cares what they think.

The hall takes an abrupt right and the school takes on a more cartoony look as I head to Lord Death's office. I knock on the tilted black and white double doors as he transports me into his office. We are on a platform surrounded by clouds and blue sky. Kid leans temperamentally against the desk and avoids meeting my eye.

"Crona! How have you been? Is your wrist okay?" Kid looks up and registers what I'm wearing instantly at my side, carefully holding my arm and running his finger across the tight support Justin redid this morning.

"That BASTARD! What did he do? I'll kill him I swear!" Kid's eyes start to glow purple again as Lord Death sighs. "Killer, don-"

"Don't you dare protect him after what he did! I'll beat his face until every single bone has snapped under my fist!"

"KID HE DIDN'T DO THIS!" The rambling reaper falters and looks at me wide eyed. The glow has faded out and the golden hue returning. "You did." I'm not sure why but my voice shirks and I watch for his reaction. Many looks cross his face but the expression he settles on is one of pain.

"I hate being this! I can't stand not knowing what I do!" He spins around and slams his fist into the doors sending them flying off the platform. Lord death doesn't look too concerned because the doors are really just for decoration. "I don't want to be a Reaper anymore!"

"Kid this is not something you can change. I'm sorry Crona, but I believe Kid has something to tell you." Lord Death nudges his son and Kid coughs before starting. "I'm sorry Crona. I didn't mean to hurt you or say anything, I just got mad and jealous."

"I don't understand though, you've never been this angry before even when BlackStar broke one if the spikes outside." He shuffles nervously and looks away. "Fine, if you aren't going to tell her I will!" Lord Death turns from his son towards me. "Since Kid is still a new reaper his power is hard to control and if he doesn't release it then it finds another way to escape."

"Well, what happened since he got home, how does he release it?"

"He needs to go on mission and use his powers; he has been waiting since Stine recommended bed rest."

"So, this is my fault?" I feel guilt smack into me like a train. He had been giving up himself for me and all I did was scream at him. Damn it. "Yes and no, it doesn't really matter. In any event I'm sending you on a mission with Maka and Soul right away." I nod and death dismisses us to go find the meister and weapon. This is my first mission as the demon sword.


	17. All together now

**IMPORATN AUTHORS NOTE!**

**HOLY CRAP! I messed up my posting and accidently skipped a chapter. I fixed it sorry reread chapter 14. I'm so sorry I didn't notice it's a very important chapter. Mission time, read and review, I own nothing.**

Kid's POV

I can't believe I did that, the bandage is like a fricking light house; making me feel awful every time I see it. She sees me staring and huffs before walking further ahead. Damn it, I can't leave things like this. "Crona wait." She turns in the middle of them empty hallway to stare at me. Her eyes which once held nothing but love are now cold and walled off. "What?"

I cringe at the ice in her voice, I know she was trying but I guess she did all the pretending she could. "I- I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I look at my feet as we walk wading through the awkward silence. "It's okay. Let's just get through this alright?"

I smile relieved, "Okay." Were walking down the hall and I can't get over how cute she is. I pretend she's in my clothes not Justin's. That bastard, stealing my girl! SHE MINE AND NOONE ELSE! How dare she, that slu- "Kid?" Her voice brings me back and my nails have dug into my palms. I feel the blood drip but it still clutched in my hands. "Are you okay, you seem tense?"

I fake a smile hiding my hands behind my back. "Of course, oh look its Maka." She turns and I run my hands under the water fountain tinting the water pink. She runs forward and freezes when another figure follows Maka out the door. I walk up and put my hand on her shoulder for comfort and she's so distracted she doesn't even push me away.

"Maka! Look out, Soul's following you!" She runs forward partially transforming, contorting her face into a growl, so much so she looks in pain. "Maka, did he hurt you?" As I walk closer I notice the bruises and healing scratches on her face and arms. " No! Crona, you don't understand I was walking down a hill and tripped into some brambles. Me and Soul are fine."

She glows and regains use of her arm but still looks skeptically at Soul. He seems to have changed since the last time I've seen him, except the only red in his eyes is in his pupils. Not only that, but he's wearing clean white pants and a clean tight black shirt. He doesn't look disheveled anymore and he's actually smiling. What's going on? "Maka, we're going on a mission right now. Orders from my father, you and Soul are coming."

"Oh sure, um what are doing?" Everyone looks at me, ready for me to brief them. "There is a nasty low level Kishin we need to take out. My father thinks we'll be enough to take it out by ourselves. I'll open the portal." No one asks any questions, everyone knows better than to question my father. Ever since the first attack the madness has been wearing away at him.

"Sure," Maka breaks the silence with one of her trademarked smiles. "I'll open the portal." She moves to the nearest window and starts to sketch in the reflective surface. Crona is uneasy and pretends to relax but her gaze never wavers from the shark toothed boy. The reflective surface breaks into glowing portal, pulsing with life. She nods to show me its ready and I venture through first.

The light fades and I feel my body materialize as my feet plant themselves firmly on the ground. I survey the dark marshy gloom, a place straight out of a horror movie. The ground makes odd gurgling and sucking sounds and the birds caw angrily at me for interrupting their dinner of week-old carrion. The rest of my party ports into the marsh with a sickening slop.

"EW! What are we standing in?" Maka releases a girly shriek until Soul picks her up. " Stop screaming, tiny tits, it's just mud." He seems more himself again, I wonder what happened that day, he and Maka seem fine. Crona looks more comforted.

"We should head out, before it gets too late." I start in a random direction knowing that eventually the madness will draw us in. Soul saunters up next to me with his hands in his pockets while the girls fall back. "Hey, Kid are you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean Soul, I think I should be asking you?" He snickers at my comment and both of the girls toss a look at us before returning to their conversation. "I mean you aren't going on about symmetry and things between you and Crona seem a little… stressed. Did something happen?" I sigh as I man up to tell my once good friend the truth. "Well, before I left I found out Crona was a girl, and she had always been so nice that when added to her beauty it was just irresistible. I never told you guys because for some reason I just couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else. I was in for a major shock when I came back and she looked like that. But, then I was a douche and she ran back to Justin. That's about it."

I breathe out after my recollection waiting for his opinion. "Well, I'm gald you're taking it so well." He walks through the sludge, staining his spotless pants. I give him a questioningly look but he continues. "When Maka first went after BlackStar I pretended I was okay with it but truth be told I was crushed. Self medicated and you know the rest. I think we may be okay now but I'm not sure for how longer. **I swear the day she leaves me-"** He pauses clutching his head and baring his teeth, I reach out to him but a moment later he had righted himself. I want to question him when I feel the waves of madness roll in thick. "We're nearly there." The girls nod then seem to rush the rest of their conversation. I wonder what they're talking about.

**Maka's POV**

"-and that's why he was that way. I told Lord Death and he thought that maybe I was what kept the black blood in check for so long. He suggested that we start as a team again but by then I had already decided to stay with him." I finish my story and look at the slightly taller rose haired girl. The combat boots she picked up from me have added height but instead of her looking like she towers over everyone she looks like a full grown woman floating down the street.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, then what happened to BlackStar?" I sigh when the flash back runs in my mind. Rage and confusion, the boy stomping away and not coming back. The moving notice on his mail box, everything. "He wanted to stay with his weapon and she's moving with her brother anyway." I freeze as we come upon a clearing. In front of us towers an out of time shack the door creaking shut ominously. Crona shutters every time a wave of madness hits. I had forgotten she's made of black blood, I should ask how she controls it.

The ground bubbles and the boys jump back at the large slopping sound. The ground is sucked into a small drain of mud, dead plants and carcasses. Suddenly, the mixture shoots up shaping itself slowly. 3 boney arms shoot out the extra on its back. Moss covers it's head obscuring everything but a mouth of blood red teeth. "Who treads my ground, oh hunters I see? I ask you pray tell, what do you call meeee?"

I look at kid hoping for an answer and his eyes flash fear for a moment. "Kid, what is it?" I ask never taking my eyes of the half sunk creature. "Fuck, it's a riddler. Used to be the Fairies until they started to eat souls. The landscape follows them and collapsed on itself."

"What he's saying is, from the moment we walked on the land he could have killed us but why didn't he?" Crona muses shifting in front of her meister. She calls out to the murk, "Oh creature who owns and controls this land, why have you spared us from your own…hand?" The rhyme is awful but it seems to work. I remember reading somewhere that if you ask a riddler a question in rhyme it must answer.

"You carry one strong, one I cannot beat. I will find out the thing that will make him so weak." The riddler lunges and Soul transforms with Crona close behind. I can see her body better in the dim light of the swamp and watch it contort the agony hidden by the glow. I wonder wha-

"MAKA!" Soul shouts as a large mud covered tentacle shoots our way. I slice down with Soul and he cleans cuts through letting the disconnected appendage fall. Kid is holding Crona and manages to hold off a slew of muck shots. It's distracted and I see my chance I charge at its back bringing Soul above my head. "Soul Resonance : Witch Hunter!" I bring down the blade with a thud before it slices through the sticky flesh. An angered cry escapes the Riddler's throat before he melts into a puddle on the floor.

"Cool, looks like we're done here." I say thinking about returning to class. I start to walk away but I fall into the mud as my leg is grabbed by a dirty tentacle. He rises out of the ground all in one piece holding my body close. The creature reeks of sulfur and rotting flesh as it laughs sickeningly. I toss Soul on my way up so he doesn't get trapped by the oozing flesh.

"I have your friend she's oh so sweet. I bet she taste like warm blooded meat." A laugh rips from the creature coming out as a gargling hiccup sound. It makes me shutter and I look to Kid and Crona for help."

"Quick Kid attack it!"

"No we need to wait or we'll hit Maka."

"If we wait Maka is going to be in that things stomach."

"Look quick jumping to conclusions so fast we have to think."

"Oh like you mean when you jumped straight into Kate's mouth?" I sigh anyway as this argument continues. I feel myself grow weaker hoping that someone can help me.

"No closer to how you jumped into Justin's bed!"

"Haha you creatures are so odd, you're all the same like peas in a pod. He's a liar and he doesn't know , unable to transform from pain she won't show." He laughs another sickening laugh as Crona pales. Kid looks slowly toward her frozen in what the Riddler had said.

The muck slides onto my face and I prepare myself to be consumed into this ball of earth. **"Hey, fuck head!"** Soul's voice brings me back and I open my eyes. He is running towards us eyes glowing with scythes shooting from both his forearms. "**That slut is mine let her go!"**

"Hm, how strange a demon inside, but you couldn't get her even if you tried." His laugh is cut off by the sound of wind and he stares straight ahead. I push against him hoping to distract and his grip loosens as he falls back his head rolling away. Soul slices at the remains of before turning to the still arguing couple. "**DUMBSHITS!"** The sound resonating in the open space returns the couple to reality and looking bewildered. **"You almost got my dear Maka killed, I'll have your heads for that. I'll bathe in your blood until you have been consumed by death!"**

He charges at Kid first about to take the reaper out, each step seeming like a mile. I watch as he raises his arm before Kid reacts and slices it down. A cling shoots through the air shaking me to my core. When I look I expect to see a blood bath but instead Crona stands with her arm up, blocking Kid from the enraged scythe. She slides sideways sending Soul flying into the swamp. He lands on his feet sending water and dirt flying up around him.

**"Oh look, the broken weapon wants to play, don't worry I'll kill you too." **He charges at her as her second arm starts to glow. Both of her blades hove elongated into thin wickedly sharp needles and she points them at my weapon. "Needle arm." Both swords shoot out sinking into his shoulder, the chains holding them clink as he laughs.

**"Hm, you think you can save him?"** He shakes his body as the needles fall to the ground with a hard clank, the black blood sealing them out. **"What's the difference, you killed your last partner, why not him to?"**

I finally unfreeze as Crona falls to the ground crying as she morphs out of her form, clutching her arms close to her chest. Kid looks down ashamed, betrayed, but mostly mad. Soul laughs and charges for the fallen girl, his arm raised to kill. I dash the few feet in front of him, throwing my body between hers as his arm begins to lower. I hit the ground with a sickening thud waiting for the pain.

"Maka?" Soul looks down at me frozen in place. It's the real Soul again and he takes in his surroundings. He looks up at his arm then down at the sobbing girl behind me. I stop him from saying anything and tell him we can talk about it later. Kid says nothing as he picks up his weapon carring her over to the floating Kishin soul. He grips it with his hand and places it by her mouth urging her to swallow. She does and the tears start to trickle before stopping completely. He opens the portal home and we all walk through ready to return home. The school day has ended and the halls are filled staring at our odd group. I wave goodbye but Kid is already walking down the hallway Crona in hand. I decide we need to head home for some much needed rest. When Soul and I finally lay down on the couch, I once again notice, I forgot to give her the key.

**Well yeah, that was a really hard one to write and I don't like it much so if it sucks I'm really sorry. Let me know how I did. Next chapter, Kid knows Crona is in major pain by helping him. They're one for one. **

**Review.**

** Hearts,**

** OM**


	18. Relinquish

**So, do not hate me for this okay? Just read and let me know what you think. Don't own it.**

Kid's POV

I carry her down the hall to the infirmary, the halls parting as I do. After my episode at the ball I find people fear me a good deal more. The girl in my arms is curled into a ball not severely hurt but I need to find out what the Riddeler was talking about.

"I bet he did that to her."

"Yeah, abusive realationship much."

"She was probably deserved it. Who cares he's a freak anyway."

The words sting but I brush them off and steel myself on the way to the infirmary. Suddenly, she shoots her hand out, grabbing a girl's wrist. I realize she was the one who started the conversation. "You what is your name?" The girl stutters her answer out. "K-Kim." Crona twist a small whimper of pain escaping her throat.

"Never talk about my meister, ever again." She release and I continue the walk, the halls silent. I have done so much to this girl and she stills defends me. A new wave of why I love her tolls in warming me to my core. We make it to the infirmary and I lay the young girl on the bed. Stein walks in shaking his head.

"Crona, can you move or is it like last time?" He pulls out a paper and starts writing her answer down. "No I'm fine, just a little sore." He looks up skeptical then asks me what happened. As I relay the story he continues writing. Afterwards he takes some X-rays then leaves to go develop them. "You have a lot to talk about, I think now would be a good time.

"Would you like to start?" I say gentle hoping that she won't lash out. She just sighs and nods. I wait for her to speak but it seems like she is having trouble formulating the words. "We can talk about it later if you want." The fight had managed to kill off most of my reaper energy and I feel myself returning back to the Kid she knows.

"No, it's okay. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to drop me as a weapon even though I'm you know…defective." I try to protest but she stares pointedly at me and I let her continue. "Stein told me since I hadn't been born a weapon the pain would always be there. He said it will fade but my pain receptors would never be used to the rearranging of the bones and muscles."

She waits for my reply staring at her hands. The girl had suffered agonizing pain just to stay my weapon. "Crona, I will never leave you. No matter how much we fight or how angry I get, in the end I will always want to stay a part of your life. It kills me to know I hurt you but if that's what will make you happy, I'll do it."She sits up pulling me into an embrace her hair floating in my vision tinting everything pink. She smells like marshmallows, still wearing the perfume I got her years ago when we first found her.

"Ehm, I have the results." We pull apart as Stein stands smoking in the doorway. "You know enough of those will put you in my position, then who's going to fix me up?" She laughs her classic laugh and I smile as things begin to return to normal. "Well, doc, what's my malfunction?"

"Good news actually, I think your body is adjusting, Kid said you transformed a total for 4 times today. Last time it probably would have landed you here for a few weeks but this time it seems only your wrist is sprained. Looks like your getting better with practice." She smiles, and I breathe out a sigh of relief knowing I can have her back without hurting her much. Stein rolls away to get some pain meds, a lot less strong than last time hopefully. I'm about to say something when Justin knocks down the door running in. I swear, no one is a civilized person anymore, is knocking so hard?

"Crona? I ran into Stein in the hallway. Are you okay? What happened?" The blonde haired boy looks frantically checking her wrist and her temperature. She is laughing looking up at the panicked Death Scythe. She calms him and pulls him down to kiss her, I feel my blood flare up but force myself to calm down when I see the smile on her face.

"I'm fine, really now stop worrying, you're like a mom." He takes a deep breath and agrees.

"So you want me to take you to Maka's tonight?"

"Shit…I forgot to get the key again." She swears under her breath picking up her cell phone from the nightstand. "Anddddd Soul is there. Hm." She bites her lip pondering what to do, it's cute. She could come stay with me, why didn't I think of it before? I open my mouth to offer my home to her but Justin beats me to it.

"Sweetheart, why not just move in with me, god knows it's basically your house anyway with how much shit you have lying around anyway. We can bring the boxes from Maka's and put it all in the spare bedroom." That bastard, say no, say no, say no. "That's a great idea Justin, it could be just like old times, except this time I won't be picking up after you"

Damn it. Could things get any worse I lean against the wall zoning out until Justin leaves the room Crona staring at the door after him. Why won't she look at me that way…oh that's right, she used to."Kid, what's wrong?"

I see her face smiling up at me and hate how happy he makes her. Why did I have to be such a jerk? "Oh I'm fine, I just know at some point I'm going to end up carrying boxes up multiple flights of stairs." She laughs and settles into a small smile, her makes her so happy I can't stand it. I'll settle for anything, even if it's just friendship.

"Ugh is that the last of them?" Crona leans against the wall with her tank top slipping off her shoulder and her long legs bare minus a small strip of cloth that girls consider shorts. The sweat shines against her bow and drips down her chest. "What do I have something on me?"

Sigh. "No you're just all sweaty and gross." I lie holding my nose and wafting my hand in front of me. She feigns insult before laughing and looking at the door. Maka, Soul, and Justin walk up with the last of the boxes and I frown, knowing I'll have to leave soon. "Honey? Were you carrying boxes? What about your wrist, you're supposed to be resting. He walks over fussing with the stubborn girl.

"Well would you guys like to stay? We can get pizza?" She asks pushing Justin away. Yes, I'll stay with you forever Crona.

"No Soul and I have to go home, we have things that need done. Right Soul?"

"No I can skip homework, let's eat!" A Maka chop follows and Soul is dragged out the door. I realize I am the only one standing and turn to Crona. "Sorry I can't stay either, I got a date."

"Oh with, whom?" She shines a lamp on my indicating an old detective movie.

"It was Jimmay da squeela, I swears it!" I laugh walking out the door. I look back once but they're already moving things to her room and I sigh, it hurts, but it's all for her.

** Resist urge to cry….and it's gone. Next chapter I'm doing a time skip. So I hoped you like it.**


	19. Forward

Next few chapters are short but have big events in them so yeah. Enjoy.

Belle. It's getting there just have to build the heart break. But she does make a valid point, but ye of little faith worry not, Kid Crona shall be back after all this angsty goodness. ETA offically Chapter 21.

Crona's Pov

~A few months later~

I'm walking to school from the apartment I share with the world's most talented death scythe. I had fallen asleep last night before he got home and he was already gone when I woke up. He's been gone so much lately and when I see him he's cold and always tired. I try not to worry too much though.

The winter sun hangs in the sky wearing a festive Christmas hat and warms my cheeks on my way down the street. A group of little kids are playing baseball in the street under the cities clock tower. They can't be more than three or four so it's a rather small field no more than ten feet from home to first. The adult that should be watching them is talking on the phone on the corner ignoring them.

I'm about to continue on when a car comes barreling around the bend, the tires squeaking in backdrop to the screams of the children. Without thinking I jump transforming as I go calling out my blade and slicing the vehicle down the middle. The two halves slowly veer off coming to a gentle stop on the side of the road.

The world comes back and the kids are crying. The frantic adult has snapped back to attention and is comforting her child ignoring the rest. I walk to the group of weeping children catching view of the car out of the corner of the eyes. I drunk man stumbles out one half unharmed and moves to sit on the street curb.

"Hey kids. You okay?" The all nod marveling at my arm as it glimmers back to flesh. The poke at it until the hysterical woman runs over with her kid in hand. "Thank god! You saved them, you're a hero!" The clock bangs above us, alerting the city of the time. "No, I'm late." I leave the bewildered woman with the children before rushing down the street to the DWMA thinking about how Stein is going to dissect me.

**Kid's Pov**

Crona sneaks in the back while Stein is taking rolls, I look up bored from my paper smirking amusedly as she tries to pick her way down to the seat next to me. "Crona Ragnarock!" She freezes only a few feet away from her goal as Stine looks up. "You're late. Detention."

He keeps taking rolls as she plops herself next to me exasperated. She seems a little more rumpled than usual. Her summer skirt and shirt have been replaced by tight ripped jeans and a lace overlaid red top. The ensemble is completed by a studded jacket that screams, don't mess with me.

"What's the excuse this time?" I mutter silently under my breath. She smiles as she pulls out her books and paper, "I was being a hero." She says it with a finality that makes me laugh, earning a pointed look from Stine while he continued his lecture. What a normal thing for her to say…

I'm waiting by the alcove for Crona to meet me for lunch. A couple is walking through the snow and the girl bends to ball up a handful of the snow, whipping it at the boy. He tackles her into the snow, the white confetti flying around them. He laughs, helps her up, kisses her, and then they continue to lunch. The offers of dates have increased since we're so close to Christmas and everyone's leaving for the holidays. I have no interest in dating though; she's the only one I could ever see myself with.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. These two were blocking my locker with their obnoxious love waves." Crona is walking toward me with Soul and Maka holding hands behind her. The snow kisses her hair before melting as it touches her cheek. For a moment I am tempted to throw my happiness ahead of hers, but I don't.

"I wasn't busy." We all walk in a group to our spot in the center of the clearing, talking about the last mission I had with Crona, we just got our 98th soul. As we reach the Gazebo we shed our clothes walking into the magically heated building. There are three tables and we take the one in the middle same as always.

Before I sit Soul stops me, "Dude, it's time." I freeze and look at him just to be sure. He nods and I excuse myself to the opposite entrance. I focus sending out shadows to all of our friends, I even send one to Justin, just in case he cares. I return to the group and look at Soul. He clears his throat and both girls fall silent.

"Maka, I know that with Sprit you believe all men are bad but you found good in me." People start to filter into the clearing gathering around the building and looking in. "You stood by me and pulled me out of a darkness that was swallowing me whole. That's why," He lowers himself to his knee and Maka moves her hand to hide her huge grin. "Maka Albarn, would you do me the honor of being more than my miester and entering a new partnership of marriage."

She is crying and throws her arms around his neck managing a yes between gulps of air. Not the best of speeches but he did well. Crona is standing by my side when we back up to let the well-wishers take pictures of Soul sliding the ring on her finger.

"It's kinda cute isn't it?" I look over to the pink haired girl sitting on the railing besides me. She is staring at the couple with a look I can't place it's almost like, longing. "Yeah, I know they'll be happy together. There will be road blocks, but not enough that it will slow them down." She smiles slowly, it's something she doesn't do much anymore but I'm not sure why.

The group begins to clear out leaving Maka to run over to Crona screaming with joy. Soul had told his parents and they insisted on buying the ring for her, so the rock was roughly the size of a grape, honestly I'm not sure how she held it up. "Well man, say goodbye to the single life." Soul laughs at my joke and then looks back to Maka a lazy smile creeping up his sharp teeth.

"Naw, man I said goodbye to that the day she finally saw me. You know it one day." I already do. Justin walks through the dissipating crowd toward Maka, congratulating her. She smiles at the older man and thanks him making small talk. Crona moves to his side and he drapes an arm around her. His back is to me so I can't hear all of the conversation.

"Got detention so won't be home til four, okay?" He says something then walks away, I see her eyes crack a little before she regained her composure and turned her attention back to the soon to be bride. Maka and Soul run off together leaving me and Crona in the gazebo in an awkward silence. She is staring thoughtfully out at the snow and I can tell something's wrong.

"I wish I could have a love like they do." The wind brushes her hair aside brushing it over her pale shoulders. She looks so venerable like this I wonder if it's the only side of her that I get to see privately. "Well don't you have that with Justin?"

She darkens again making no attempt to cover it up. "Kid, a love like that is one in a million; I could never have anything like that." She shrugs on her jacket and stalks out into the cold, her path staining the perfection of the perfectly unbroken snow. How like her to make her own way. She looks so alone that I almost call out to her. Because she does have it, I just need to stop her from walking away. But, I don't.

**Another sad chapter, EVERYONE IN THIS STORY MUST DIE! Haha just kidding, happiness will return. Well let me know what you thought.**


	20. Ice

**Sad chapter It's okay the happy one comes eventually. Read and review I haven't been getting a lot ofreviews and it makes me kinda want toabandon this story, I figured you know that I own nothing, as I am writing this on fanfiction and it's not actually in the manga. Sad face.**

**Crona's POV**

I'm so happy for Maka; all I did during detention with Stine was trace the decorations for her wedding. It's about time Soul finally manned up. I'm walking home when the sun gasp as sudden clouds roll in blocking it from view. The clouds hang ominously in the sky threatening a harsh rain. I run the rest of the way home, hoping not to get soaked.

I make my way to our apartment door wondering about what Justin said. _I'm too busy today to pick you up._ I don't really understand he has never been to busy before. But then again, I guess since I was going to be late he didn't have time to wait at the school. I push against the unlocked door surprised. I was the first time in weeks it wasn't locked, Justin must have made it home early and left it open. I hope he's planning a surprise.

The apartment is dark but I see candles littered around the apartment, the way melting slowly onto rose petals. Music is playing from the bedroom as I sneak my way forward. How could he have known today was the day? I was finally ready and he somehow knew making it as romantic as possible. My heart softens and I rub the lacy lingerie under my shirt. I had bought it last week on a whim when I decided it was time to go to the next level. I take a deep breath and put on my sexiest smile then push open the door.

The first thing I notice is the sound. Justin lays on the bed groaning as a naked girl bounces away on top of him her hair hanging past her back. The man looks at me registering my presence.

"Crona, please leave this is a private matter." I recognize being dismissed but I feel too broken to fight it. I nod closing the door quietly behind me. It registers I should sit down and do my homework, but I can't stay here. I feel a sudden urge in my body and I tear out the front door, leaving it to swing on its hinges. The rain splatters my face like spears turning my blood to ice.

I slip and fall catching myself as I fall, my hands warm as red blood drips down my fingers but I feel no pain. I just know I have to get away, far, far away. My legs numb as the icy rain splatters my jeans. The liquid is so cold that it should be snow. I slip again this time falling onto my back tearing my shirt. I shiver as feeling is brought back to me and the world slams hard on my shoulders. He was my best friend and my boyfriend. How come I couldn't tell I should have known he was being so cold and distant? He couldn't have waited one more day? That's it just one.

Then it hit me, maybe it wasn't just one, how long has it been going on. The rain soaks my hair turning them to knotted tangles and I pull up against the wall with my knees to my chest. I stare into my lap feeling the rain splatter on the back of my head. A puddle forms below me but my tears do not contribute to it. I feel too closed off, too dead to cry for the guy who broke my heart. And, to dead to care that men were coming down the ally.

"Hey, what do we have hear? Oh it's a cold street rat." The largest man sneers flanked by two other men. "Well mousy, down you look wet. I bet you would like some warmth." I don't look at him just continue staring into the wall. A hand slaps me and I fall to my side the icy pavement numbing the pain. "Do not ignore me girl." I say nothing, just sit up and keep staring. "I said don't ignore me." He hits me harder; this time when I fall it's harder to sit up.

A grimy hand grips my throat pulling up and I feel the skin bruise into the shape of a hand. A pained sound escapes my throat but the blank expression on my face remains. "Well, if you won't react I guess I can do what ever I want." The man shoves me against the wall and his hand slides up my shirt. His stinking breath a burning sensation against the cold. Inside I scream at myself to fight but I still feel to frozen to do anything. The snow keeps falling, the cold keeps freezing, and the men keep taking.

He snickers sliding around my bra about to rip it off when the pressure behind me releases. I turn to figure out why but he's laying on the ground knocked out cold. Both of his friends dart their heads around looking for the source. A flash of black shoots across the ally and only one of the men remain. The rain is ice now, coming down so hard it obscures my view. The man in black knocks the other one to the ground and walks toward me.

"Crona? Are you okay?" For a moment I flash back into existence, seeing Kid look caringly over me, inspecting for damage. I make a small sound as he picks me up, cradling like he did in the infirmary that day. The wind blew another gust and my body shivered the ice crystalizing on my skin. He slides of the black trench coat wrapping it around me. Underneath he was wearing just a regular white t-shirt. It is soon soaked through and ice covered but he doesn't seem to notice.

I feel feverish against the warmth of his body but snuggle closer anyway. He walks carrying me in his arms. It was more than an hour when I realized we were close to Justin's apartment. I made a small noise through my frozen throat so quite I was sure no one could hear me. But Kid could.

"Crona? You said something! Don't worry we'll be back in just a minute. You were a long way from home." He picks up the pace but freezes when I struggle. "No. Not home, please." The voice sounds pained and raspy, it's like I haven't talked for years only to engage in light conversation again.

"What do you mean? You must have a fever." He places the back of his hand on my forehead and I savor the warmth of his touch. "It's no longer my home. I don't have one." I hated how meek my voice sounded but I just couldn't find the strength.

"Please can I stay with you?" The question hangs in the small space between us. We have been partners for months but it's like I'm back to the first day he ever came back. His amber eyes glowing in the afternoon light carrying nothing but concern and love. It's apprehensive but it's there. It always has been why did I ignore it?

"Of course you can. Let's go." He turns the other direction wandering the snow covered streets. His warmth thaws me and I curl closer to his body. He smiles down at me and says the hardest thing I ever had to hear. "You know Crona, I love having you as a friend."

**Annnnnnddddd FRIENDZONED! Sorry had to do that. Well let me know what you think, I'm thinking of starting up another Soul Eater but I need pairings. Any suggestions? Hm and do to a certain review a lemon shall be next chapter, a nice little treat to those who actually bothered to read all this.**


	21. Broken

**I have been SLACKIN on the lemons lately sorry but I write in school to keep up with deadline and it felt very awkward to even write that part about Justin. Anyway due to request, this one has a CxK if you want to skip it I'll let you know when. Okay read and review. I don't own it. And for those of you who think I don't care about you guys and that's why I write short summary's t's just plum not true. I just figure you'd rather have me writing and getting the stories out faster. K bye, see you at the end.**

**Justin's Pov**

I have the nagging urge to chase after her but I don't. Pushing her away wasn't working I had to be more obvious about it."Justin? Can I get dressed now?" The dark skinned beauty asked. I nod as she jumps off to wrap her face.

"Good, Sid will get mad if I'm not home to make him dinner." She pulls up her pants the mummy wrapping tied tight to her skin. "I swear the way you two are it's like your married." She laughs before zipping her jacket.

"Ew, men gross! I'll stick my girls, alright." She head toward the door in full weapon gear and stops when I call out." Hey, thanks for helping me." She nods and looks like she is about to say something else but just shakes her head and leaves. I get up glad Crona was too shocked to notice my jeans were still on.

**Kid's POV**

She's so cold, what the hell was she doing out there? I'm walking to death manor and she shivers in my arms. The rain has let up and has changed to a gentle drifting of snow. The white sticks to the trees and mutes my steps. I idly wonder why she didn't want to go home, she must have been confused. She shifts again, grabbing my hand with hers and I feel myself blush.

It's been so long since I was this close to her. I try to permanently mark the memory into my brain, never wanting to let it go. The doors open in greeting to my reaper blood and I stroll into the main hall. Red and black drapes are hung haphazardly around the hall. I have grown out of my symmetrical phase and my father has run with it, redecorating in a chaotic fashion.

A violent shiver reminds me of the near frozen girl in my arms and I pull her closer to me. She snuggles against my body warmth as I walk toward my room. The mansion has many rooms but mine is the only one with a fireplace. By the time I make it there the room is warm and a cherry fire burns in the hearth. I unwrap her and my heart twist and she cries out at the loss of warmth. I set her down on a chair while I make a bed of pillows in front of the blaze. I pick her up and set her down on the soft fluff, covering her with warm blankets.

Slowly the shivering subsides and her breathing returns to normal. I carefully watch over her leaning up against the chair. I zone out for a moment trying to ignore the fact that she's here. She shifts and her shirt is pulled down revealing a very seductive lacey bra. I lick my lips and start to bend down before I come back to myself. She vulnerabr and half delirious, this is not the right time. My train of thought is broken as she shifts again laying her head in my lap. I run my hand through her damp hair unknotting it as I go.

Her breathing slows into even pulls and I know she has fallen asleep; I'm looking off into flames when my eyes start to drift shut.

Something shifts and I wake with a start. The fire has died to embers leaving a warm red glow to the room. Crona has woken up and is starting at me intently. One of her shirtsleeves has fallen off her shoulder and the red glow makes black eyes look alive with fire.

"Good morning glad you're okay." I say but she doesn't respond she just shifts up to her knees with her fingertips grazing the floor. I try again. "Mmm, what time is it?" As if to emphasize my point I yawn while reaching up to stretch. I rub the sleep from my eyes and worry that something must have happened to her voice. When I move my hands she is leaning over me on her hands and knees. Her face is just a few inches from mine.

Suddenly, the gap is closed and I feel her soft lips kissing me with a great need. She presses herself further against me and I nearly melt. My arms close around her and I run one of my hands through her hair, wondering mildly why it's wet.

The sleepiness is shocked from me as I come to my senses. I instantly drop my hands and push her away, but not too hard. She leans back on her knees and looks at me curiously. "What? Was I doing something wrong?"

She's so cute I nearly pull her back to me instantly but I know I can't it's not right. "No it's just that, with you dating Justin- I can't. I mean I don't like the guy, but it isn't fair to him." I rush it out all in one breath, less I lose my nerve and brush the thought away. She seems pained and a sad silence covers the room.

"Don't worry," A sudden smile crosses her face. "He's not part of the equation anymore." She leans in close again but just hovers above me. I feel my body react and try my best to ignore it. "Crona, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, and I care a lot about you but I don't think you're thinking very clearly right now-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." She pushes her lips against mine and this time I can't help but melt. Her lips slide like butter around mine and my tongue moves on it's on accord. It begs for entrance and she gives it, instantly reacquainted to my body. He hands run up my shirt and my skin tingles at the contact after too many nights alone.

She pulls my hands up to her hips and I sigh pulling away. This is harder than shit. "Crona, please stop, there is only so much I can resist." I trace my thumb on her cheek and she closes her eyes thoughtfully. When she opens them, I see a spark that has been missing for a long time. "But I want to. I missed you so much; I'm not sure how I could have been so blind. Will- will you have me again" That was all I needed to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lovely romantic lemon to occur~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I never really thought this would happen. I push up from the chair and meet her lips. My eyes close and I remember her taste. Her scent of strawberries is intoxicating and I'm not sure how I could have missed it before. I move up to my knees and I tower over her taking her face in my hands. She shivers at my touch as I brush the other sleeve of her shirt to the side. My hand drifts agonizingly slowly to the zipper. Each of the teeth seeming taking a life time to unhook.

The cloth finally comes free, bunching at her knees. She wears a lacey white bra, it's sexy but one her it also screams innocent. A dark thought crosses my mind but I ignore it, my hand working the hooks on her back. The bra comes unclasped and falls forward and her breast bounce at the loss of support. I take the right one in my hand and she intakes a sharp breath.

Her nipples harden and the temptation is too great. I rub my thumb over it watching her shiver in pleasure. This time it's going to be different. I take her left nub in my mouth tracing slow circles with my tongue and she lets out a quite moan. I flick it gently and she grips my back.

She claws the buttons of my shirt, to unfocused to handle them very well. I rip off the cloth with my free hand, the buttons tearing from the cloth. She runs her hands across my chest and I trace my tongue up her neck. She shivers as I reach her collarbone, and when I softly nip at it I feel her hands grasp my hair.

I shift my hands to her jeans, one finger tracing along her hips. My eyes have moved and are focused on hers, she nods and as I unhook the buttons they fill with lust. I slowly pull them down taking pleasure in every inch of skin. The lacy underwear teases me, showing me a little of her but not everything.

She pushes me back and straddles me, sliding the remains of the jeans off along with her underwear. I push against her impatiently and she smile. She slowly unzips my pants and slightly pulls them down. Her hand brushes my erection and I hiss at the contact. She slowly pulls down my boxers releasing me into the fire lit room.

I smirk at the look on her face, eye's shining in shock and doubt, I guess she forgot. I place my hands one her hip and pull her on top of me. "Are you sure?" I place myself at her entrance pushing gently. "Y-Yes." I freeze. "That didn't sound very sur-"I choke on my words as she slides down me, crying out in pain. A small amount of blood trickles out, I had no idea she still was a virgin.

"No! You're supposed to go slow the first time! Are you ok-"She silences me with a hiss and gets her breathing under control. She rises up again and I clench my hands at her tightness. She slides down again crying out in pleasure. My body shakes at the closeness and I buck my hips into her. Her hands claw at my chest leaving red lines.

Her hair falls like silk on my skin, touching and teasing. She rides back in forth, the both of us reveling in the way our bodies sync together. Finally I can't stand it anymore and I pull her close, wrapping my arms around her. She leans forward and I drive into her faster. The girl screams my name and I feel her tighten around me. Wither it was the idea of her getting off or the change in her body, I'm not sure. But I cum, and white light flashes behind my eyes as I whisper her name into the last dying ember. "Crona."

Awwwww, don't worry this isn't the end of the story yet. I intend to keep this moving. Sorry if the end was kind of rough, I wrote it a bit faster than the rest of it. Let me know what you think.


	22. Next

**Almost let this puppy get out without a "don't sue me" notice. Also I'm thinking of **_dropping this story down to two times a week now_**. I can't help it but it's not that it's hard for me to keep up. It's that I feel like if I have a crazy ammount of chapters and few reviews it will discourage alot of people from reading it. You know we all do it. Okay rxr sorry.**

**Crona's POV**

I wake up in a cold room. A warm body lies next to me and I'm covered with thick blankets. The floor is soft and rementis of a fire are burned away. "Mmmm Justin." What an awful dream. I slide my hand up the boys chest shifting my weight. I'm sore and I yelp in surprise. The sleepiness disappears as the night flows back to me.

Justin, the Ally, Kid. Kid, I can't believe we did it. There was a time when he's the only one who I would have even considered for it but now, I'm not sure. What if it's like last time and he pushes me away. Oh, god! Kid senses me next to him and rouses from his sleep. His hair is disheveled and a loose strand falls into his eyes. He pushes it out of the way smiling.

"Oh you're actually here." I nod slowly staring at him. "Then that really happened?" I nod again smiling when he pulls me close to him before picking me up. He carries me to his bed sliding the covers over me before climbing in the large water-bed himself. "Good, I'm so happy." He nuzzles against me making me laugh and the bed jiggle.

I hate to ruin moments but I can't resist the urge any longer and I bounce up and down sending waves through the bed. Kid flies off backward landing with a thud on the floor. I break into uncontrollable laughter when he smacks me with one of his downy pillows. I am stunned into silence before narrowing my eyes.

"okay, so it's going to be like that huh? Alright." I reach behind me grabbing a weapon. The large pillow smacks Kid in the face brusting into an explosion of feathers. Kid beats me with another blow and I return everyone. We subside into fits of giggles on the bed surrounded in feathers.

"Hey Crona, what happened with you and Justin?" We each lay with our hands behind our heads my feet hanging off one end his off the other, our heads just inches from the others. The golden glow of his eyes is illimniated as he looks to me. He tries to hide it but I can see the truth. He's afraid of how I answer. He doesn't want to know that Justin left me and I ran away upset, he doesn't want to know the truth. "You don't have to answer you know."

Should I tell him? Is it better for hom to know the truth and hate me for it or lie and pretend that he was the reason I left. Well maybe he was, I mean he's just so sweet and kind. How could I help but see him like this. I must have pushed him away because I wanted to be with Kid and just didn't know it. Yeah that's it. (SERIOUS DENIAL) But, I still need to tell him.

"You know, I missed you a lot." He smiles up at me his amber eyes glowing with trust. "You know when we were younger I really messed up and I'm sorry about that. I never meant to hurt you I just couldn't control how much I cared." Shit, I can't tell him. Instead I just lean over kissing him on the forehead. It can wait for another day.

"Come on, dummy. Let's get some sleep, we still have school today." He re arranges himself and pulls me toward him. I wince in soreness and he notices me tense. He let's go looking down at me concerned. "I'm okay, just a little sore." I smile up at him.

"So I guess that means I'm not getting any more right?" He breaks into a laugh and I smack him on the chest. His giggles subside and I lay in his arms, smiling contentedly. "Crona. Was, um that your first time?"

I smile and nod as he exhales and pulls me closer. His hair tickels my nose smelling like the lavender at the lake he dreamed of. It had been a long time since I thought about when we wen tinto each others minds. I still don't know what he saw, all he says was it was pretty bad and sorry. I'm not to concerned though. His heartbeats slowly and I drift off to the steady rhythm of Death the Kid.

Mmmm, bacon. What a lovely scent to start the morning to. My eyes flutter open and I'm in Kid's room. As I sit up the satin sheets slide off me into a puddle of fabric at the waist. I look around the room that I never really have ever been to. It's so clean, Kid's OCD may have been cut down but it's definatly still there. The drapes around the bed are a dark red velvaet to match the apolstered furniture. The floor is heated black and white checkered marble with little drips of gold here and there. I see a pile of blankets on a shag rug where we had been sleeping last night. The great wooden doors open and Kid walks in carrying a tray. I stifle a laugh.

"I brought breakfast…What's so funny?" He sets down the tray and I can't hold it in any longner. "BAHAHAHA, You're wearing a frilly pink apron with a bunny on it! HAHAHA" There is a stunned look on his face as he looks down at himself. "What, I thought you liked pink?" Oh-god-so-funny! I pull him forward so he leans over me. His eyes darken lustfully and I feel a warmth in my stomache despite the apron.

"Well if that's your thought," he leans down and whispers in my ear sendning chills down my spine. "I could show you how much of a man I really am." I crane my body toward his in desperate need, clawing at his chest.

"But," He pulls away a goof smile on his face. "can't be late for school can we? I want to show you off to the whole world." I freeze as he skips to the door pausing to look back. "YOU DOUCHEBAG!" A pillow is sent flying but lands with a dull thud against the door. I can't believe he left me like this! I sigh before making my way out of the bed. I stand in stretch, the chill hitting my bare skin sending a chill down my spine.

At the foot of the bed lies my breakfast that I may as well eat. I grab a fork taking a sausage link and jamming it in my mouth. Next to the plate is a note in Kid's beautiful hand writing.

"Crona,

Clothes are in the closet my father managed to find some of my mothers old ones in the basement. It would be an honor if you choose to wear them. If not, my clothes are in the dresser and they'll have to do for today. We can go shopping after school. See you soon.

Death the Kid"

I wander over to the closet to see what kind of choices I have. I nearly drop my breakfast when

open the door. There is litteraly a room full of clothes. The walk in closet has a wall of shoes, one of dresses and two of shirts and pants. How on earth does he expect me to get ready in time with so many choices.

I start with the shoes surprised that they all fit. A black pair of suede boots catch my attention and I slide them on with a pair of tight fitting jeans. A lace cami goes on next while I look for a jacket to slide over it. While I'm looking through the piles I find one of Kid's old coats he used to wear when we were ypunger. I put it on and it fits perfectly. I turn to the vanity in the corner throwing my hair up into a messy bun with two long strands hangind down symmetrically. Sigh, he's rubbing off on my.

I scarf the rest of my breakfast before heading down stairs. The manson is familer to me, even after dating Justin I would still come over here after training to hang out until I went home. I wonder what Justin did when I was gone. I shake the thought from my head as Kid comes into view at the bottom of the stairs. Our jackets are nearly alike and I smile at the thought of being dressed like him. I slow my decent as he turns toward me. I see his eyes widen before they soften at the sight of the jacket.

"Where on earth did you get that old thing?" he runs up the last few stairs to pick me up and twirl me around. "Found it buried in the back of the closet, poor thing was forgotten about." We both giggle as we head out the door for school. The clock marks the half hour and I swear, we';; never make it to school on time.

"Well, are you comeing?" Kid is floating in the air on his skateboard on hand in his pocket the other one out to me. I forgot about this. " Oh yeah duh!" I transform a slow steady burn taking the place of angonizing pain a few months ago. Kid catchs me mid-air, slinging me onto his back as we take off for school. The sun laughs joyfully at us as Kid flies by waveing, there won't be any snow today.

We're comeing up on the school when Kid slows to a manageable speed.

"Hey, Crona?"

"Yeah?"

"Go back to human form."

"Huh, why?"

"I feel like making an entrance."

I return to my body and Kid ocntuines on slowly making sure I'm steady. I rub my neck trying to remove the stiffness from my muscels. The clouds part and we hover above the DWMA. Kid nods to me and I hold on tight as we rocket down to the main steps. Landing in a graceful roll as the crowd parts for deaths son.

The wispers start once the initaly shock wears of and Kid tense. I hop off shaking out my muscels. Maka and Soul are just showing up, hand in hand with Maka brandishing her new ring proudly. Everyone turns to the deathscyth and meister effectively pulling attention away from us. Kid slides his arm around me and walks inside where the wispers begin again. I feel Kid's anger beginning to take over. It's going to be a long day.

**I know, no cliff hang I'm sorry. I just didn't have one to go here and didn't want to make up a crappy one. Well don't worry drama still to come, enjoy. review**


	23. The end

**Oh, let's watch. RxR let me know what you thing. I don't own it.**

**Kid's POV**

I lean back in my seat as Stien lectures on about the dissection of a rare Peruvian backed horn toad when an announcement comes over the PA. "Reaper Killer and Weapon Crona, class Cresent Moon, pleas report to Lord Death's office." Stien dosen't even look up before waving us away.

She stands at the same time I do, gathering up her books. A stand of hair falls into her face before she tucks it smoothly behind her ear. She stands and smiles at me as I stare into her black eyes. A shock of confusing shoots through them and I feel my heart race. Oh god, she's doubting me, she regrets what happened last night. I'm going to lose her.

"Uh, Kid?" She looks down awkwardly as I prepare for the painfully slam. " Yeah?" She can't do this in front of everyone. She isn't that crule is she? "Uh, would please stop staring at me. We have to go and everyones looking."

I feel my face flush as I examin the room the rest of the girls are laughing and Maka is saying something to Soul. "Not cool man!" He shouts out from his desk earning a giggle from Crona. "I knew that you just…what is it about you that turns me into a studdering idiot?" I tilt up her head kissing her on the cheek earning a collective aw from the girls.

I pull Crona's hand leading her out of the room. When we get to the hall I let go laughing. "Wow, was it really that bad?" She is leaning against the lockers smiling. "You looked like a dude with his first taco." I smile and start to my fathers office to see what he had wanted.

Not ten feet later I feel a dark presence moving down the hall. Crona had been following behind me and froze when I did ready to attack. I push her against a wall calling forth the shadows around us concleaing our forms. Justin shoots down the hall pivioting his head left and right.

"Crona, I know you're here. I just have to speak to you just one last time." I feel her tense but she stays in her crouched position. The shadows darken around us, suppressing our breath from the young man. He slumps away defeated and I release the barrier. Crona grabs her left elbowrubbing it selfconsiously.

"Crona, what's wrong?" I question the girl. She sadly stares at the wall. "I guess it's just hard that after so much time together it ends with me hiding from him." I soften as I see the pale dejected look in her eyes. I should be jealous but I'm not. It isn't a look for missing him it's a look for the loss of her friend.

I pull her to my chest and wrap my arms around the small frame. She folds delicately into me shaking softly without crying one single tear but somehow that makes it all the more disheartening. I forget sometimes that just because she's a strong weapon that doesn't mean she's indestrutable.

"Okay!" She pulls away smiling a rosy glow to her cheeks. "Let's go to Lord Death's office. He'll reaper chop you if we're too late." She skips off down the hall towards my fathers room. In a few long strides I catch up.

"Wait." She stops as I pull her in for a quick kiss. "Okay I'm ready." She smiles and sets off again. This time I make sure not to let go of her hand.

**Corna's Pov**

I'm not sure what to think of Judtin. He's such a dick but I feel tempted to run back, he's all I know. No, that's not true, I have Kid. As if to be summoned at my thought he walks ahead of me, opening the last door into Death Hall.

He knocks his fist and steps back, sliding an arm around my waist. I feel my face flush at the warmth of his arm. "Hey, Kid? Since you're a reaper do you really have to knock? I mean could'ny you just walk in?"

"Sure, but then I would have to release you and I don't have any intrest in doing that." I feel the prickeling sensation in my skin as we are teleported into Lord Deaths office. When I open my eye's the late reaper is sitting at his desk, well bouncing.

"Hello, hello, hello. What's up you guys?" He hops over to us bouncing in beat with some unheard beat. "Dad, you're the one who asked us to come here." Kid is still holding my hand and Lord Death looks down to our interlaced fingers.

"Aw, that's cute. My little Kiddo has grown up. Your mommy would be so proud." Kid still hasn't told me about his mom and I haven't asked. I feel like he'll tell me when he's ready. Lord Death runs his hand through his sons black hair. "Uh thanks, dad but could you no ruffle my hair? It throws off my symmetry."

"Right, I miss those cute little lines you had. Well anywhos I have a serious matter to discuss with you two. " Kid instincly tenses and I lean into him, feeling his muscels relax. I step forward dropping his hand. Goosebumps run up my arm at the loss of the heat.

"Crona as you know we believe you had captured 98 kishin eggs. The evil soul's purged of the world." I nod slowly trying to discover where this was going.

" Well, when you two had faced the riddler a few months back Kid was the one who fed it to you. He was in such a panic that he didn't manage to see that the Riddeler was only 1 soul away from becoming a Kishin, therefore Crona my dear, you have 99 Souls."

Kid and I both start at this realization then he blushes. I let out a giggle at his redding that grows into a laugh. Both the reapers look at me strangely while I recover my breath. "Crona. Are you okay?" His places his hand on my back and I burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine." I get control of myself and turn towards Lord Death who has paused his statement for us.

"Yes, well as it turns out there is a witch present in the smaller town of Winioka, Peru and with the two of you having 99 souls you're the first ones I can notify. The witch is the third Gorgon sister and has been pulled from her slumber by the deaths of Mesusa and Arachne. Shaula is a master of scorpians and has killed many a meister and weapon. I don't want to offer it but would you two like this mission."

The room stilled, even the clouds floating to a halt. Kid frozen at the thought and Lord Death looking at us both. "I accept." I didn't realize I had said it until both of the reapers tunred toward me eyes shocked.

"Then I accept too." Kid walked up placing his hand on my cheek. "I will go where ever she does." My heart is warmed by the thought as Lord Death sighs sadly at his son.

"Very well. Let me open the portal." Lord Death turned away and floated to the other side of the room sadly drawing up the portal. Kid leaned close to my ear. "Crona, we don't have to do this. I don't care if your going to be a death scythe or not."

"No I'm definably sure Once I'm a death scythe we can be together for as long as we want and I can protect you." I send geinuine smile at the thought of whats about to happen. A flash of light reflects the amber glow from his eyes.

"Aren't you scared?"

"No, I have you to protect me." I lean into his chest wrapping my arms around him. Another flash followed by a steady glow dances across my vision. "Okay it's ready kids. Have fun."

We step into the light, Kid grabbing my hand. I feel my body dissolve into the warmth. I'm not sure what will happen with Kid and Justin. I don't know what our future will be like. Hey, I don't even know if I'm going to be alive tomorrow. But, as long as Kid is by my side, I feel like I don't really care.

**THE END!**

** No seriously that is the end. Well it was a pleasure writing for you guys and it's an honor to check this off as complete. Hope it was worth your time and gave you a few hours of enjoyment. I'm starting a new one soon though called "Thee Underground"(yes two 'e's) be on the lookout for it. Review and let me know if I had broken your hearts.**


End file.
